Germany's Blog!
by BlueXBeanie
Summary: Yup, Germany made a blog! Just to please an angry boss and silly Italian...and a temporary replacement for his diary... T for cursing! QUESTIONS BY PM, POR FAVOR!
1. Introduction

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Those following my story "College Demands", no worries! I'll update by Saturday. I pinky promise VuV**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/22/12_

Erm, hallo. Germany speaking...or something like that.

Well, as some of you who are observant enough to notice, fellow countries of mine have started blogs. And thanks to a very annoying boss (and an annoying Italian) I started a blog...Yay...

And also to have a temporary replacement for my diar- I mean, journal... Just forget I ever said anything so far...

I mean, I suppose I could use this as a learning experience. I haven't had much time lately with all this work to do, since everyone is so stupid. I mean, it's not that hard to avoid getting a cold. If you're hard working like me then it'd be really easy to avoid. Work. Train. Eat. Sleep. It's a simple routine! I suppose I should stop rambling now...

So, I guess this was a nice little way to start my blog...I'll just hope my boss likes it...and Italy'll stop bothering me to get a blog...

Well, auf wiedersehen for now...

_Deutschland_


	2. First Real Blog Entry

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Wooow, you guys are awesome xD I opened my inbox and had a bunch of notifications about this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/23/12_

Well, hallo again world. Today was another ordinary day. During training however, those jerks the Allied Powers showed up and scared Italy, so he fell and scratched his knee. I had to carry him all the way home... He wouldn't stop crying until I kissed his knee all better. Gott, these countries are so immature. World War 2 is over, and has been over for a damn long time! I even spent all those years trying to toughen Italy up, which sadly didn't work...

Other than that, nothing eventful happened. I tried looking for my journal too... I get the strangest feeling Italy took it...

Since everyone seemed to enjoy the last blog entry and dropped a couple of questions and greetings, I suppose the polite thing to do would be to respond to them...

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito**:_

_Hola, Alemania! (Hello, Germany!) So you started a blog too! Buena suerte!  
(Good luck!)_

-Spain

Erm, thanks Spain. I hope this blog will calm everyone down... Could i ask you for a favor? Can you please tell Romano to leave me alone? I keep getting death threats in the mail...

_Review 2, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**:_

_Italy:  
VE! I'm so happy you finally got a blog, Doitsu! It took me forever to  
convince you! I had to go and do it with Japan, also! I can't believe you  
actually did it! yay! Ve. Would you like some pasta, ve? I have PLENTY of  
Pasta!  
Just...don't eat the Alfredo, ve...  
Because that's America...D:  
Don't eat him.  
Seriously, please don't, ve!  
Well...I don't have to ask anything, ve! Welll! CIAO, GERMANY!_

Yes, Italy. I got a blog. Will you stop bothering me now? And I won't eat a country. Some of us aren't that stupid.

_Review 3, From-**Greece's kitty**:_

_me:GERMANY!WHY ARE YOU SO STRICT!? BE LIKE 2p ITALY!  
2p YELLING CRAZY BIYCH!?WHERES MY PASTA!?  
me: ...*throws knife at 2p italy*  
2p greece:... is it really that nessicary to throw knives st everyone?  
me: yes. germany, do you love italy?*ducks to avoid knife from 2p italy* Also  
what do you think of 2p talia. CIAAAAAO_

Strict? What makes you think I'm strict? This is just the correct way people and countries are supposed to work. You can't just sit around eating hamburgers and pasta all day.

A-And... D-Do I love Italy...? W-Well, I suppose I would tell you my real answer... But then the world will see it... I don't need dating advice from my stupid big bruder.

2p-talia? Well... they're ... violent. The only one that scares me is 2p!Romano. A blonde Romano... No... Just... no. But don't tell him I said that. I don't need new death threats from 2p!Romano...

_Review 4, From-**Froggiecool**:_

_Guten Tag,  
How are you?  
Your routine seems much more sensible than everyone else's.  
I have nothing else to say.  
Auf Wedersehen._

Guten tag to you as well. Yes, my routine is more sensible than everyone else's. At least I have one smart follower...

_Review 5, From-**The Hero yo**:_

_DANANA DANANA ANOTHER COUNTRY BLOG! DANANA DANANA DANANA!  
Psh, that totally wasn't me playing the guitar singing...  
Even though I sing awesomely.  
GERMANY! I HAS A QUESTION DUDE!  
Why do you Germans have a fetish with Obama?  
Seriously, I need to know._

First of all, it is not "I has a question", the proper saying is "I have a question". And my name is not "dude", it is Germany. Seriously, are you American or something? **(A/N: No offense there. America is my second fav character! Just something I think Germany would say! xD) **And why do Germans have a fetish with Obama? You must be American... Well, my people are quite interested in his past. He overcame many obstacles. And believe it or not, America actually has a good relationship with me..

That is all for now. Drop a question by, most have, so I will answer it... However, please don't ask if I love Italy... Although I suppose you will ignore me and ask anyways...

Auf Wierdesehn.

-_Deutschland_


	3. It's too early for this

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**It's 12:00 AM when i started writing this. I couldn't sleep. Decided to do Germany's blog. So technicially it IS the 24th :3**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/24/12_

_Time: 12:00 AM_

It's too early in the morning for this...

Have you ever slept with an Italian? No, not in that way you dirty minded "GerIta" (yes, I know what GerIta is, Hungary told me) fans. I mean, have you slept next to an Italian? All they do is cling to you and cuddle. They kick in their sleep too. Italy is a really hard kicker. Sometimes I think he dreams about playing football. **((Football=soccer, but I'm pretty sure you knew that XD)) **

Well, whatever. Last night (well, I suppose I should say like 2 hours ago) Italy had a bad dream. All he did was thrash around and kick. And sadly, one of those kicks hit me...down there... Oh Gott, it hurts thinking about it... I had to wake him up. Don't you dare laugh at me. You try sleeping next to him when he's having a bad dream.

What's worse is that bruder drank all of my beer. When I mean ALL of my beer, I mean ALL of my beer. He was drunk the whole day. I think his drunk state was the cause for Italy's nightmare. I knocked him unconscious a couple of minutes ago to calm him down. I swear, when he wakes up, I am going to KILL him. He's going to die with a massive hangover. Prussia is not awesome. I repeat, NOT AWESOME. You try being his little bruder...

What's even better about that situation is that he brought France over. Him and his stupid French wine stained my couches... Now I have to get new couches, clean the house, train, make sure Italy doesn't fall off a cliff or something, and kill a Prussian and a Frenchman all in one day. It's going to be such a fun day...

Well, on to questions I suppose...

_Review 1, From-**Greece's kitty**:_

_Me:... 2p romano doesnt give death threats. He gives rape threats...  
2p greece:OH COME ON!WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY WERE CREEPY!?  
Me: youre not creepy... Youre sexy  
2p greece:...*takes step away*  
Me:ANYWAYZ!YOU AND ITALY ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!_

Oh, goody, a rape threat with my morning coffee. That'll probably make me throw-up my breakfast. I don't want to get raped by a blonde Romano. I don't want to get raped by Romano period.

I can assure you **Greece's Kitty**, Italy and I aren't getting married. That's what fanfictions are for :) **((Wooaaah, Germany used a smiley emoticon! xD))**

_Review 2, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Yo! Germany, just saying...but, "The Hero yo" Is ACTUALLY America. He has a  
fanfiction account, dude. That's why he's saying that. He's my bestie. xD  
Well...I know you wouldn't eat America. Seriously. I know you won't.  
2P!Romano is fawking awesome. He knows fashion, is blonde, and he's  
fashionable! I think he's awesome...but he hates tomatoes. That shocked  
me...((I think the 2P!s are basically the opposite of the country. -))  
Well, nice talking to you Germany, ciao!_

**((Oh, well that explains the username xDD))**America made a fanfiction account? What does he need that for, to post stories about him and his burgers. 2p!Romano is not awesome. He is my only fear, other than fangirls. I don't need fashion tips anyways, I already get ridiculed by bruder enough. And stop hanging around America, the way he talks is starting to affect you...

_Review 3, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_Eehhh? Lovi does that? Si, I can tell him that for you._

_Questions: Do you like tomatoes? I can send you some! :D How are you and_  
_Ita-chan?_

_-Spain_

Yes Spain, Lovino sends death threats. Tomatoes? Yes, I suppose. Italy usually makes his sauce from fresh tomatoes. I suppose you could send some, thanks. How much will they cost though? And me and Italy? Well, er... I suppose we're fine...

_Review 4, From-**Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis:**_

_Guten Tag Germany, I'm glad to see that you got a blog. It's me, Missouri, I_  
_saw my dad writing on your blog eariler, so I decided to write to you as well._  
_I was wondering, if you had a recipe for your Black Forest cake lying around_  
_your house, I would love to make it someday. Also, thank you for the box of_  
_sweets that one time for when I was helping you._

Guten tag, Missouri. Yes, I do have the recipe in my kitchen. I made it yesterday actually, would you like me to send you some along with a copy of the recipe? The box of sweets was nothing. I really appreciated your help.

_Review 5, From-**SilentShisou:**_

_Hey Macho Potato, stop ignoring my death threats! I WILL get you for taking my  
brother you kraut!...But, Spain made me ask a question because i'm at his  
house...and he scolded me for sending death threats...bastard...anyway...  
Germany, Italy was crying last week because he was worried you are  
overworked..so...to save my brother from worrying, can't you take a freaking  
siesta or something? Relax for a while...Dios...  
Romano Lovino Vargas_

Romano, I am going to ignore the death threats whether you like it or not. No, I can't take a siesta. I must keep up my daily routine. Unlike you Italy brothers, I am concerned about how healthy I am. If I catch a cold, my people won't like it one bit. I'll only relax if I can find some free time...

_Review 6, From-**DarkElfInDisguise:**_

_MUHAHAHAHA!  
Just since you asked not to...  
GERMANY! DON'T YOU LOVE ITALY?  
I have proof:  
You proposed to him  
And: I'm German and Italian in my heritage! You must be LOVERS!_

_I also have another question._  
_Do you know who the Holy Roman Empire was?_

_He loved Italy when they were younger._  
_Ciao!_

NO I DO NOT LOVE ITALY EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING ME!

*clears throat* Excuse me there. No, I do not l-love Italy. A-And... That book told me to propose to him! I was just following the instructions. But everything went according to the book, he even cried... But, no, I-I didn't mean to propose to him!

Holy Roman Empire? I've heard Italy mention him in his sleep before in bad dreams. The name rings a bell, but I just can't put my finger on it. Prussia mentioned him once too, but then he just rushed out of the room crying... If I ever find Holy Roman Empire, I'm going to kick his ass for making Italy and big bruder cry. **((Oh Germany, you'd just be hurting yourself, right? =w=))**

_Review 7, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_Pssssssssssssssh, I am AMERICA! Haha, silly Doitsu...  
WOAH, just pulled an Italy.  
And it's "I has a question". Don't correct me.  
So derp.  
Plus, I totally read your name as "douche-land"._

Maybe your username should be America instead of "The Hero yo". When I see usernames like that I assume they're just America fangirls... America, England taught you proper grammar for a reason. And I will correct you if I feel like it, so respect your elders. You read my name as "douche-land" huh? Well America, I only have one thing to say to you:

Fuck you. **((One of my friends says "douche-land" too, it always makes me laugh imagining how pissed Germany would be xD))**

_Review 8,_ _From-**Beth500:**_

_Do you love Italy? It's a good thing to love someone right?_

F-For the last time I do not love Italy! Yes, it's a good thing to love someone, but I don't need any of those emotions d-distracting me when training or fighting!

_Review 9, From-**MissQuestionaire (Guest):**_

_Why can't we ask? The fact that you banned us from that  
question implies that you have something to hide._

_Like love._

_I'll repeat the question from another reviewer, because I find it well put._

_"Do you know who the Holy Roman Empire is?_

_He loved Italy when they were younger."_

_Might I add that from 1806 on, I believe it was, he was dissolved. They never_  
_were reunited._

_Isn't that sad?_

_..._

_On a less melancholy, less Italian, note._

_Do you have a favorite time of year? What is it, and why? Is it a holiday, or_  
_a season? Is it a tradition, or is it just one perfect moment, like the second_  
_you realize it's warm enough for seating on the stoop and eating icecream, and_  
_wearing your favorite shorts...?_

_Ah, pardon me for waxing philosophical. (I believe that is how it's spelled.)_

_Take this, before I go!_

_-gives a box wrapped in newspaper and tied with twine string-_

_I wonder what's inside? I hope you enjoy it, Deutschland._  
_- Miss Questionaire_

No, I am not hiding anything! Jeez, why don't you people ask Italy these questions?

Yes, I believe that Italy and his love being unable to reunite is quite sad. But...wouldn't that make Italy...homosexual or something...? Er, not that I wanna know...

A favorite time of year? My favorite is winter, by a landslide. I really like the cold, because it's the perfect time to snuggle into blankets and drink hot chocolate, and my dogs are usually a lot more calm. I'm not a big fan of the hot weather though. I can't deal with the heat because even with the toughest of gels my hair won't stay down. And I usually get sun burn. Not fun... *opens box and goes a deep red* Eh... *chuckles* D-Danke... *puts box under bed along with other..."things"*

_Review 10, From- **BlakKillerKat:**_

_um... hi. I'm just wondering about what you think about Prussia being a  
micro-nation(yes, IT IS TRUE) and Your opinion with music(i like  
punk/alternitive) . anywayz *hugs*. Goodluck with italy! :3_

Bruder is a nation again?! Does this mean that he finally moves out of my house!? I already have enough on my plate with Italy, he practically lives with me. Music? I do enjoy Austria's piano music. I also like Beethoven. He was German! Google it! I do like any type of German music too, and I do like Italy's singing. What? He has a nice voice.

_Review 11, From-**Qualeshia Marshall:**_

_*throws hands in the air and waves them like she just doesn't care*_

_Okay, we have another person with a blog. The more the merrier I must say. I_  
_am adding this as a favorite after these following questions._

_1) Are they times when Prussia DOES behave the way a big brother is suppose_  
_to?!_

_2) What popular beer brands do you like to drink(please don't say it doesn't_  
_matter because there has to at least be one that you really liked)?_

_3) Favorite genre of music, movie, and books(along with musician, actor,_  
_author)?_

_4) Anything that you like to do in your spare time, when Italy, Prussia and_  
_anyone else isn't bothering you?_

_5)Ich denke, Sie sind ziemlich groß und ich würde lieben, besuchen Sie eines_  
_Tages zu hängen._  
_(I think you are pretty great and I would love to visit you one day to hang_  
_out)_

_To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!_

Yes, Prussia does act like a big brother, more times than you'd think actually. A while ago I had a small cold, and he freaked out. He wouldn't let me out of bed and acted like a mother. When I was little, Prussia was... *sigh* ... "the awesomest big bruder ever". He really cared for me and was very nice. He started acted less and less like a big bruder when I grew up. I have a lot more stories about him, but that's take too long to tell...

Popular beer brands? I prefer a nice cold Weihenstephaner. Bud Light is scheiße. I have no music preference, I like a lot of things. Movie? ...I...I like romantic movies...and romantic books... I like to bake or play with my dogs. Thank you for the compliment, and the more tourists, the better. **((D'awww, thanks :'D))**

Well everyone, thank you for the reviews and questions. However, I have a question. Wh-What makes you think I like Italy? D:

Wh-Whatever, auf Wierdesehn.

-_Deutschland_


	4. 2 for the price of 1

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**A/N: Just a slight edit, the review parts that were italicized were bothering me ... stupid OCD ...**

* * *

_Hallo.** Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/24/12_

_Time: Around 2:00_

Yes, two blogs in one day. I posted one very, very early in the morning because I had nothing better to do, okay? And I also post this one now because later on Hungary and Austria are coming over. I have no idea why, but Prussia invited them. He's such an odd-ball...

So, in my last blog someone informed me that Prussia is now a nation once again (that made me forget I had to kill him and France). Well, a micronation, but he's still a nation. Maybe he can babysit Sealand for England. Then he can make some of his own money and stop taking mine.

Well, going on, I confronted him about it and he acted VERY suspicious. He was sweating and wouldn't make eye contact. I have a feeling he knew he was a nation but didn't tell me because he'd rather have me clean up his mess. I gave him a lecture on how he should really inform people on this. That should probably set him straight. I swear, sometimes I think _I'm_ the big bruder.

Moving on. Well, today my boss gave me a whole week off. He says I've been "working too hard". No, I don't work too hard, I'm just ... serious about my work... So now, I'm going to train even harder and hopefully get Italy to train too...if he decides to get off of his blog and actually do something productive...

On to questions, shall we?

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_Nada, Alemania! (Nothing at all, Germany!) The tomatoes I am sending are a  
gift. Ita-chan loves tomatoes so much, so I can't really make you pay! :D_

_Not even my cold will stop me from sending!_

_By the way, do you know where I can get the book "The Atmosphere"? Lovi tells_  
_me I have to read it!_

_-Spain_

Are you sure you don't want anything? I have no problem paying. And... "The Atmosphere"...? *sigh* ... I don't know Spain. Maybe you, Italy, and America could go look for it together. They need to read it too. Feel better soon.

_Review 2, From-**Froggiecool:**_

_Hallo,_

_Maybe everyone thinks you love Italy because you tolerate his existance?_

_I am not sure wether that makes Italy homosexual or not, as he did spend his_  
_early life as a girl. Speak to Austria about this. ;)_

_May I have some sauerkraut, Bitte? After spending time in your country, I now_  
_want to it lots of it. You food is much better than frog's._

_Froggie_

Just because I tolerate his existanve doesn't mean I love him! Romano tolerates his existance...to an extent...but that doesn't mean he loves him like that!

I think I will talk to Austria about that. Maybe he can tell me more about this Holy Roman Empire guy...

Yes, you may have some sauerkraut, only because you asked nicely. You can have more as long as you don't imply that I like Italy. And yes, I think my food is better than frog's food, too.

_Review 3, From-**crazy YinYang writer7:**_

_Hello there Germany. Well, what makes me think you like *mumbles inchorent  
mixture of french and spanish* Italy, is how you would react to him at certain  
things and what your body language would say sometimes. and you did say you  
love/like him in german. You like winter? so do I! Here are some of my  
questions:_

_1) how much of your childhood do you remember?_  
_2) do you remeber a certain types of memories from certain people from your_  
_childhood?_  
_3) do you have things from your childhood and how/or not remember getting or_  
_how its in your procession?_  
_4) well you did porpose to Italy. what made you use that book in the first_  
_place?_  
_5) if you dont like Italy that way, then who do you like?_  
_6) what would you do if one day you would swap bodies with Canada? or with_  
_America? or with Prussia?_  
_7) what country or ex-country do you repect the most?_  
_hope I didn't annoy you with these questions that much._

Body language m-means n-nothing! A-And...j-just because I-I said I-I l-love him...d-doesn't mean I-I like him that way! I-I was trying to r-reassure him...yeah, reassure him... That's a good excuse... I-I mean, moving on!

My childhood? I don't remember much, really. I just know that I woke up one day and didn't know who I was or where I was. So Prussia told me my name was Germany and took care of me. That's my first memory. Certain people from childhood? No, mainly Prussia and on occassion Austria and Hungary. Things from childhood? No, when I woke up I didn't have much. I think I had a black outfit. Not sure.

I only used that book because Italy confessed first! You don't give red roses to a German on Valentine's Day unless you're confessing your love! A-And I-I don't l-like anyone!

Swap bodies with... Canadia? What's a ..._ Canadia?_ Is that a dog? If I were to switch bodies with America, I'd probably just try to switch back to my body as soon as possible. And with bruder? I'd improve his life.

An ex-country... I do respect the great Roman Empire, even if he watched me sleep... But of course, I respect my Vatti Germania the most.

_Review 4, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Seriously. Germany. I'm American. Of course I'm going to talk like him. I'm  
Chinese too, but that's not the point.  
Hey...at least I don't ask you about it! I don't like yaoi pairings. And I'm  
sure Italy has been asked this, also. Trust me, he hates GerIta. ((*Cough.*  
Youcanseeitonmyprofile.*Cough.*))  
There, am I sounding smart enough? I hope I am.  
And...well, don't know what to say next, do...goodbye._

You Americans have no sense of a proper way to talk. Italy hates GerIta, huh? O-Oh... *GERMANY HAS BEEN _**FRIENDZONED**_*

Yes, now you sound smart enough with proper grammar.

_Review 5, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_me:...  
brazil:POTATO BASTARD!DONT LIE! I KNOW YOU AND UNCLE VENIZIANO ARE IN LOVE!  
Me: *looks at 2p romano chasing 2p germany* poor 2p germany...hes gonna get  
raped by the wrong italy brother..._

I-I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ITALY, BRAZIL!

Oh boy, my 2p self is in so much trouble, EVEN THOUGH HE DID NOTHING!

*continues to rage for a bit*

_Review 6, From-**Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis:**_

_Guten tag again! Sure, I would love some, danke._

Besides what dogs you have, is there another breed you prefer, like Shiba  
Inu's, pugs, Chow? Like thoses.

What makes me think that you like *coughlovecough* Italy is when you basically  
said... Ich liebe dich.

So yeah, i would love some with the recipe!

Bye!

Missouri

Well, I do like Greyhounds. They are very fast runners, they could help with training on speed.

Just because I said "Ich Liebe Dich" means nothing!

I mailed out the recipe and the cake an hour ago. Have fun, and send me some when you're done.

_Review 7, From-**SilentShisou:**_

_Hiii Germany!  
R: great...my fangirl found me. Fine Germany, get overworked and die, then  
Italy will lose you again..uh...nevermind! Not again...fuuck..  
Me: we know you like Italy because;  
- you blush when he hugs you  
-you let him sleep next to you (if it was really that awkward you could sleep  
in a guest room, but you stay)  
- you save him from everything  
- you carry him home when injured  
- you said to him "Ich Liebe Dich" when italy thought you hated him. That is  
"I love you in german  
R: jesus...alright now you've rose his hopes, don't break him! (over  
prorective brother mode)_

Romano I will NOT get overworked and die (as much as I'm sure you want me to). Italy will lose me again...? Romano, you're acting weird.

I blush when he hugs me... so?! Japan does that too! I-I let him sleep next to me because it's my room and ... um... whatever! I save him because he is one of my only friends a-and I don't want him dead... I carry him home because he'll cry if he has to walk... I'm just gonna ignore the last reason...

_Review 8, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_Psssh, America is WAAY to mainstream. Duh. God, get a grip of reality old man.  
...England is annoying. Why would I listen to him? And respecting elders is  
stupid. OH! SOMEONE TOLD ME I'M TECHNICALLY OLDER THAN YOU! HAHA! That means I  
can boss you around. Haha!  
I know you want to ** me, because I'm so heroic and sexy-like, but I'm not  
gay. Sorry, dude._

You should listen to England because he practically spoiled you when you were younger. Read the atmosphere, dammit. Why do you think he cried so hard when you left him?

I'm just going to ignore the last part, because no matter how many times England calls you sexy, that doesn't mean you are.

I guess I'll have to end it here. Auf Wierdesehn everyone.

-_Deutschland_


	5. Friendzones and Free Time

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Doing this now because tomorrow I'm going to visit some famiy. Won't be on for most of the day!**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/24/12 (When did I get so much free time?)_

R.I.P Eardrums. I swear, I think my ears are bleeding.

Bruder. Prussia. Gilbert. I swear, I am going to KILL him. Thanks to his screams and Hungary's battle cries, I have probably done deaf.

I suppose you want to know what happened at dinner?

Well, Austria and Hungary arrived. Bruder told me to cook, so as the good little bruder I am, I did, and he helped me. While we were cooking and making the drinks, he told me to go "tend to our special guests". I went, and bruder was the one left cooking. Austria, Hungary, and I were making conversation (apparently Austria has a piano recital coming up soon) when Prussia called us in for dinner. He told us where to sit, and I thought nothing of it, just thinking he was being weird again.

In the end, Austria got drunk and Hungary's food exploded in her face. So now bruder's head is bleeding and he's at the hospital with Hungary. They're just going to say bruder fell down concrete stairs, even though I think it's kinda obvious he got hit with a frying pan.

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_No, I am good! :D Just because of my recession, it does not mean I can't  
harvest tomatoes. :)_

_Okay, I will ask America and Ita-chan to help me look for it!_

_Gracias, Alemania!_

_-Spain_

Spain, maybe you should harvest less tomatoes. It isn't good to spend a lot of your money on one thing. So I'm going to send over 15 Euros, even though it's not much.

Good luck with finding "The Atmosphere". Maybe you should ask Japan about it.

_Review 2, From-**Qualeshia Marshall:**_

_I have a three little questions for you!_

_1) How do you handle yourself around a beautiful German woman/what do you look_  
_for in a woman?_

_2) Do you attend the gym or just take jogs around the park or whatever?_

_3) To add with number 1, If you went on a date with said beautiful German_  
_woman, where would you take her and what nice gift would you get her?_

_To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!_

_Deutschland, das war so nett von dir zu sagen, dass über Ihren geliebten Big_  
_Brother. Sie nennen ihn genial, der so süß ist(Germany that was so cute of_  
_you to say that about your beloved big brother. You call him awesome, that is_  
_so sweet)._

A German woman? W-Well, I suppose if I liked her I'd ask Italy how to proceed with this, but if I find his information unhelpful I will buy another book on it. What I look for in a women... Well, I suppose they should be happy, good cookers, friendly, charming, and I don't mind if they're romantic and sweet...

No, I don't attend gyms, they cost too much money. I usually jog around the park with Italy or Japan, or sometimes both of them on rare occasion.

Going on a date with the German women, that's up to where the book makes me go and what the book tells me to bring. Maybe a bouquet of red roses would be good...

C-Calling my big bruder awesome was nothing. I-I hope he didn't see that though, he'd never let it go...

_Review 3, From-**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:**_

_Hallo, Sir Deuschtland. Mein name ist Yuna. Schon, Sie kennen zu lernen. (I  
hope i pronounce it right. I learnt Germant at my tutoring and my school and  
wanna try it)_

_I really like you. Your's personality, your coughwelltonedsexybodycough, and_  
_your patience also._

_I wanna visit your country if got change. Your country so beautiful. And i_  
_wanna try your spartan training sometimes. Italy said that i'm crazy 'bout_  
_that but it's okay for me. :D_

_Well, i think that's all. Auf wiedersehn._

Hallo Yuna, your pronunciation is fine. Your school taught you well.

*blushes, like, alot* O-Oh, y-y-you l-like me? Not many people say that about my personality or my... *coughs and blushes* "well toned sexy body" ... most people find that intimidating...

Th-Thank you for the compliments, my country is beautiful. :) If you'd like to try my training, tomorrow is a good time if you're okay with it. Be up and early by 5 AM sharp!

_Review 4, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_Brazil:DONT LIE TO ME POTATO BASTARD!*throws granade a germany the 'not italy  
brothers'way*STUPID POTATO BASTARD WILL EXPLODE!HAHAHAHAHA!  
Me:...*looks at 2p germany rocking back and forth in the corner* im guessing  
you raped him  
2p romano: yes..._

*yells his super manly yell* YOU DUMMKOPF WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW THAT?! BE MORE CAREFUL! *grabs grenade and throws it at 2p Romano*

My 2p self is so stupid, letting 2p!Romano rape him... Why would he even do that...?

_Review 5, From-**Hex the Ninja:**_

_Hi Germany! My name's Sydney! I'm not a nation or anything, just, well, not  
really human considering I'm immortal, but I'm really completely human other  
than that so... Yeah..._

_I just saw you had a blog and I felt like posting. So, hi!_

_Peace out!_

_Sydney K. Navitas._

Oh, well, hallo Sydney. I've never really heard about immortal people, other than the vampires from Romania's country... are you a vampire?

_Review 6, From-**Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis:**_

_Guten tag! I'll make sure to send some!_

_Well I'll make more reasons,_

_1. You blush when ever your near him._

_2. You said I love you to him._

_3. He's adorable!_

_4. He did love a guy before, so he might love you._

_5. You so sweet to him._

_And the most obvious reason, you preposed to him._

_Hm, I like Shiba Inus, they so cute!_

_Bye!_

_Missouri_

A-ALL THOSE REASONS MEAN NOTHING! I-I PROPOSED TO HIM BECAUSE THE BOOK TOLD ME TO!

*sighs* Even if I did love him, WHICH I DON'T, it wouldn't matter. If you've seen his blog, he says he doesn't like me in that way... So... it doesn't matter...

Wh-Whatever!

_Review 7, From-**Stardust98:**_

_((I'm posting as Nyotalia! Romano. I have a blog for her))_

_Potato Bastard,_

_I heard from my counterpart that you won't leave Feli alone. Leave him alone_  
_or I will help him spam your mailbox with death threats. I. WILL. END. YOU. I_  
_will not let you corrupt Feli._

_Go to hell,_  
_-Fem! Romana/Lovina Vargas_

**((Ooh, so I've seen :D))**

Tsk, my level of attention to Feliciano is perfectly acceptable. Maybe you and Romano are just jealous that he can say great things about me and can't say anything nice about you? *smirks*

You mad bro? Go back to singing about tomatoes. **((Oh, Germany, play nice ;A;))**

_Review 8, From-**FlyingZebraStraws:**_

_Hello, Germany! I guess we are not very well acquainted, but i'm London,  
England's little sister. I was just wondering if you knew any ways to get Iggy  
to cook better. I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Urm...sorry, but his cooking is  
complete rubbish. Also, I do think you and Italy would make a really cute  
couple.  
Thank you for your time,  
-London_

Oh, well hello London. I feel bad for you, having to live with his cooking. How did you survive all those years eating that stuff? There is no possible way to cure England of his terrible cooking skills. Perhaps you can ask Italy to cook for you? If you'd like, I can cook for you too.

M-Me and Italy would NOT make a good couple! T-Trust me! I-I'm not good with relationships.

_Review 9, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_Japan:  
Ah, Doitsu-san. You made a blog? Finally?  
Haha, great. I knew Itaria-kun would convince you one way or another.  
Well...I just read your blog entries...and found some...intriguing.  
What was that about...that? (*cough*GerIta*cough*)  
Well anyway, off I go and I just commented, don't worry-!  
I did noooothing else.  
I bid you farewell._

Yes, Italy was bugging me too much, I couldn't take it. He'd better be satisfied.

I-Intriguing stuff? Wh-What are you talking about?! I-I said nothing about GerIta...!

Are you sure you did nothing else? You sound a bit... suspicious...

_Review 10, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Yay. I'm talking properly. That makes me soooo proud.  
HEHE. YOU JUST GOT FRIENDZONED! WHAT NOW?  
*Cough* Sorry...I mean...I'm very sorry for your misfortune...((Considering  
that I run Italy's blog...xD))  
Seriously...America stole the mainstream line from me. *Rolls eyes.* He's  
becoming like Korea...le gasp.  
Well, eh...I haven't tried your food yet. I just ate Pasta, though.  
Does your food taste good? O.o_

Everyone should talk properly, or no one would understand you.

Are you mocking me about my misfortune? I bet you are... **((Haha, poor Doitsu. xD))**

Yes, my food tastes pretty good.

_Review 11, From-**BlakKillerKat:**_

_Hey! I'm sorry but I don't think Prussia will move out of your house, he  
probaly likes it there. Also, I'm cool with the fact that you think Italy has  
a nice voice. Because he does. And Romano is right, You do need to take the  
time to relax. And you DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HOLY ROMAN EMIPRE(cuz you  
look like him alot -_-')? Anywayz, bye :3_

*sigh* I guess you're right. I don't think bruder will ever bother to move out. I do not need time to relax, even though everyone's trying to force it upon me!

I hardly know anything about Holy Rome. All I know is that he was Italy's love, he made big bruder cry, and that some people get sad when they talk about him. Which is why I don't know much about him...

_Review 12, From-**borialis:**_

_wow. are people actually asking questions? if so, i guess, uh... hold on i had  
some... oh yeah! Do you ever smile? and Do you know about "friend love?" it's  
this thing where [mostly teen girls] say stuff like, luv ya! when they are  
done texting one of there friends of getting off the phone with them. A great  
excuse for you. I-I mean, example:  
ti amo, Doitsu!  
me  
PS: see? cuz i don't even really know you!_

Yes, people are actually asking questions.

Yes, I do smile. I guess it's rare. I ususally smile if something makes me happy...

Eh... "friend love"? I'm sorry, I'm not a teenage girl, I'm a full grown German man/country. But I suppose that could be a valid excuse...yeah, maybe I'll do that... W-WAIT TH-THAT MEANT NOTHING!

_Review 13, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_Psssh, England treated me like dirt. And he cried cuz he's a little baby.  
I got my freedom. :D_

_..._  
_England doesn't call me sexy. -_-_  
_That's nasty._  
_But I totally am sexy! Haha!_  
_buh bye, Germany dude!_

England did not treat you like dirt, he tried to discipline you and raise you, although I suppose you wouldn't know that, would you?

England not calling you sexy? Have you read his diary?** ((Silly little USUK mention, it doesn't mean anything (=ヮ=)೨ ))**

America you're not sexy. I am. Did you see what **Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu **said about me?

_Review 14, From-**Dalca:**_

_Ah ciao, bello! So you're the guy mi fratellinos always mention. Oh, don't worry it's all good... well, okay. It's all good stuff when Vene's talking about you. Roma's a bit... different. Haha! He won't hurt you though! Roma's too scared of you!_

_So... I don't think I've ever met you face-to-face. Expect now we're not face-to-face, I'm talking to you through a screen. Close enough, riight? ( /giggles ) Oh, before you think I'm some creep fan, I'm Seborga. Their little brother! Nice to meet you even though it's through a screen and I can't see you - I wonder what your face looks like Vene says you have a really nice face. Hmm. I wanna see you now... can you come over? Like I said, I'm Seborga. And you can find me on a map... with... hang on it's hard typing in a tree when you're hanging upside down! I don't recommend it. It's a little scary. :(_

_Sdfresd - OOOWWW. No, I don't recommend it... computer keyboards hurt and make you see all kinds of pretty stars, Germany. Ooh. When you come over, Vene and you and I could look at the stars together... fun! Wouldn't you like that? And we can have a picnicandsee... eek, everything's spinning and I'm all woozy. _

_... That means it's siesta time! Silly me I forgot Anyway. You. Me. Vene. Star-gazing. We gotta do it! I'll tell Vene after my nap and then I'll finally get to see the guy that riles Roma up so bad! You make him angrier than France can, and that's saying something indeed! Respect, Mr. Germany. You have my respect. xD_

_... Now what - oh, yeah. Good night, Mr. Germany! _

_:3 With love, from Seborga._

_(AN: I tried. I'm pretty sure I'm a FAIL Seborga... but that's my attempt at it. I couldn't help myself - the guy's adorable and I figured if the other Italies are going to give him grief, so will he. Nice blog BTW. Hope it continues!) _

Ah, hallo Seborga. I think Italy's mentioned you once or twice before. U-Um I suppose I could come over tomorrow... I don't mind star gazing.

I didn't know I could make Romano more mad than France. That's probably one of my best achievements.

May I ask what you're doing hanging upside-down from a tree? You probably shouldn't do that anymore, you'll hurt yourself...

**((Ohmygoodness gracious I couldn't help but squeal when I saw that Seborga kinda-sorta made a review. Seborga and Germany are tied for my most fav characters! He's such a sweetheart! He's adorable, you did a great job! Make a fanfiction account RIGHT NOW and make it JUST ABOUT SEBORGA! That would make me really happy :D))**

_Review 15, From-**DarkElfInDisguise:**_

_GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY IS A REALLY REALLY NICE PLACE!  
EVEN THOUGH HE WAS YOUR PRISONER YOU GAVE HIM FOOD  
AND IT DIDN'T SUCK LIKE ENGLISH FOOD  
Remind you of someone?  
Oh and I would like to tell you:  
You were the Holy Roman Empire, but you had you mind erased. You were Italy's  
lover! You too totally kissed! Yes, that does make Italy a homosexual! You  
too!  
You didn't realize you were a homosexual back then, because Hungary dressed  
Italy up in dresses. Even Austria was fooled!_

...That song by Italy is my ringtone...

...I'm Holy Rome? Um... I'll ask bruder about that when he comes back... I wouldn't know, I can't remember... But what would my mind be erased by?

W-Wait a minute, I-I think I'd remember if I kissed a boy, let alone if I kissed Italy!

Austria is fooled by anything.

I guess I'll have to end it here everyone. I won't update tomorrow, I'm going to train very hard. Auf Wierdesehn everyone.

-_Deutschland_

* * *

**((IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, DUDES! As much as I love GerIta, I might make mentions less. There are some people who like things like Germancest and Germano more, so i don't wanna upset them, okay? I hope y'all don't mind, but I guess I'll make subtle references here and there.**

**And because some people don't think Doitsu is HRE...even though that last question totally contradicted what I said...**

** But go ahead and make Germany flustered with these feelings of "love". It's fun playing an embarrassed Doitsu :D))**


	6. I'm Back

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Sorry for being late in time. I was tired all day and then I was like "Oh yeah, I have to update a blog..."**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/26/12_

Hallo again everyone. Yesterday I was training extra-hard since I didn't have any work to do, so I figured I'd make good use of the time. Nothing really happened, except that France came up from behind and scared the shit out of me. So I twisted my ankle a bit, but I'm fine.

After training I had been exhausted, and lucky for me so was bruder. His head still hurt from when Hungary beat him up, so he's been quiet and staying in his room thankfully.

It's really quiet in my house now... I like it. Of course, it'll only be quiet until Italy shows up. At least if and when he comes it'll only be one headache to deal with. On to questions, shall we?

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_You are so kind, Alemania! Gracias! :D_

Gracias for suggesting it! I will ask Japon.

_-Spain_

_(Made a blog for the male Romano! Check it out whenever you can, please! :D)_

_Hey, potato bastard! There are many great things Veneziano could say about me,_  
_or my counterpart!_

_I won't stop with the hate mail. Not even Spagna will stop me from my evil_  
_plans against you!_

_I will come back with more dickish things to say to you._

_-Italy Romano_

No problem, Spain. Japan should help you out fine.

Romano, since when did you have evil plans against you? You know, I could just call your boss and tell him to ask you about them.

Come back when you have better dickish things to say to me.

_Review 2, From-**crazy YinYang writer7:**_

_*smirks* thats not a good excuse Germany  
you L-O-V-E Italy, i know blush way to easily when it comes to Iatly! if it  
were any other nation that try to make you blush, you woudn't._

_1) Anyways, what is your favorite memory with Italy and Japan?_  
_2) what do you do to relax?_  
_3) Have you visited or taken a vacation to any other countries, besides Italy_  
_and Japan, that you enjoyed? Which one did you like the most?_  
_4) Does the extensive fan base of GerIta 'shippers concern you at all?_  
_and please answer this last question at the moment: Hmmm, would you rather_  
_confress a fake love confression to your brother, Prussia or kiss Italy?_

_*frowns deeply, silver eyes sadden*_  
_Actually, Canada is a country and the personifcation gets easily mistaken to_  
_be America only because of their looks are simular, poor guy. . ._

IT. IS. NOT. LOVE.

My favorite memory with Italy and Japan was when all of us finally got back together after the war. The Allies didn't let us see each other, and finally we were able to be together again. Italy was crying a lot, and Japan actually showed some emotions of happiness.

To relax I like to bake cakes or play with my dogs. Sometimes if I've had a stressful day bruder and I go out drinking. We're what you'd call "drinking buddies".

I don't take vacations very much, but I have been to France's country before. It was actually my favorite one because of the beatiful citites. Once you get out of the citites it's mostly farmlands, did you know that?

The fanbase of GerIta scares me.

Fake confession to bruder...or kiss Italy... Bruder would either flip out or piss his pants laughing...Italy would flip out and get angry and hate me and never want to see me again... I'd rather fake a confession to bruder.

Wait a minute, you lost me, America has a brother?

_Review 3, From-**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:**_

_Guten Tag, Sir Deuscthland._

Sir, are you okay? I hope your eardrums not bleeding and deaf because Gilbert  
and Elizaveta's fight (plus screaming of course)

That's not intimidating! I though it was... mature. Heck! You more sexy than  
America. He's fat! Big fat. (sorry America, no offense xD)

Yes! I always awe when saw your city at my books. That's so beauty! xD I wish  
i can going to German!

Sir, yes sir! *salute* I will not late! I would come on time!

I think, you and Italy cute to be couple. xD  
Ok. Jaa.

Guten tag. Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern.

M-More sexy than america? I guess that's something I can rub in his face, thanks :)

Going to my country wouldn't cost that much, depending on how far away you live. If you also live in Europe, I suppose you could take a train. That would probably cost less money.

_NEIN! _Italy and I would NOT be a cute couple!

_Review 4, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_granade:*looks at how fabulous 2p romanos outfit is and goes to find 2p  
prussia*  
me:flavio is a manwhore. need any other explination.  
2p italy:*throws knives at germany*DONT EXPLODE MY NIECES COUNTERPART, YOU  
BASTARD!  
brazil:*amused*_

*dodges knives* 2P!ITALY CALM DOWN! BRAZIL DON'T YOU DARE JUST SIT THERE LOOKING AMUSED OR I'LL WRING YOU NECK!

_Review 5, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Hey...Hey...Hey Potato Bastard!  
Stay away from Italy!  
Yeah.  
Do that!  
OR I WILL USE THIS THINGY ON YOU! *Points at paddle.*  
YEAH. I know how to use it.  
I know you are jealous, Potato Bastard.  
*Cough* Very sorry, Germany. Romano senses kicked in.  
I like having Romano senses, actually. I act like him when I come in contact  
with Spain. But apparently...now you.  
Eheh.  
*Cough* Well, anyways.  
Do you have a favorite book? If so, what is it.  
...Oh, and Hong Kong has told me that you read porn. Is that true, Germany?  
Well...  
Ciao, Germany!_

Um, I don't think I could be hurt by a paddle very much. It's not really a good weapon of choice against a country like me...

Romano senses... Tsk. I don't think those are very helpful. Romano is all bark but no bite if you've noticed. And if he tries to bite he really fails.

My favorite book (technically book series) is The Hunger Games. I felt bad at the end when Prim died. It really dampened my mood. Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone.

HOW THE HELL DID HONG KONG KNOW THAT? I-I... I MEAN! _Nein! _I-I don't read porn!

_Review 6, From-**Dalca:**_

_You can? You really, really can? That's so great! I told Vene and he was  
all "Yahoo! Finally Germany can come over and we can relax and not have to do  
stupid things like training and not making pasta!" ... Waiit. I think that was  
confidental. Oh, well, you two are so close I don't think it really matters._

Si! You two have the best bromance ever! I was talking to Sealand the other  
day and we were watching The Fox and the Hound and Sealand was all sniffly and  
looked at me and said "You are like my male soulmate, you're like my bromantic  
partner for life and I'll never trade you for anything..." And I was like,  
"Aww, Petey..." And he was like, "One day our bromance will rival all the  
others! Like Spain and Romano!" I was about to say that that's not bromance,  
that's just romance but he couldn't hear me. Oopsies. "Or like the limey  
jerkass - England, tee hee. Petey's so mean to him - and France! Or... like...  
Italy and Germany!" And I was all "Yeah! They have an awesome bromance!" So,  
yeah. You guys are our bromantic idols. Just thought you should know! Oh, and  
about the picnic: Vene really, really, really, REALLY likes your wurst, so he  
said to bring it And then Roma got all red-faced and mad... I really didn't  
quite get it...

Oh well then.

Oh, and I was chasing a squirrel and got distracted by the scenery - that's  
why I was in a tree. And aww, Germany, you're so nice. Worrying about me. :D I'm okay, I can take it! It's not my fault my brothers are total pussies Oh! I was cooking and I just remembered. Silly me. Ciao, ciao Germany! Can't wait to see you

:3 With love, from Seborga.

(AN: Seriously? Wow... I - I'm very glad you like him! And I'll definitely consider that idea... I DO have an old account that I could dust off and use for him... ;] See you next chapter!)

Yes, seriously. I can come whenever is fine by you and Italy. I have nothing to do so I might as well meet you... Please don't bring Romano. Apparantly he has evil plans against me. I have no idea when he'll go through with that...

Me and Italy have the best bromance? *laughs* I've never heard of that before. I'm glad that apparantly we're your bromance idols.

U-Um...there's a double meaning to that, and Romano took it the wrong way. I wondering whether or not I should tell you about it and if you'd understand...

Eh...I can't wait to see you, too...?

**((Yea seriously! Tell me when you make him an account! Maybe you can give him a blog too :D))**

_Review 7, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_Haha. Sodesune. (It seems like it.)  
Well, Itaria-kun was always like that anyways._

I meant the people...The people. The people mentioned it.  
I'm neutral towards it. Please do be at ease.

Yes, I am certain I did nothing else. That was just a typo.  
Maybe England-san's fault, he's doing some trickery in your mind.

Sigh...Though I have to rest, I must work.

...

I...see...He also...made a blog...

Well then, mata ashita (see you again tomorrow), Doitsu-san.

I'm just glad Italy's going to shut up about it now. But he'll probably start telling me to make this blog more interesting...

Thank you for being neutral towards it. At least there's someone I can trust...

I hope England isn't doing his stupid magic on my mind. I'm going to be seriously pissed if he is.

Good luck with work Japan. But may I ask, what do you mean by "He also made a blog"?

See you tomorrow, Japan.

_Review 8, From-**SilentShisou:**_

_Me: *smirks* sure Ludwig...suuurree. You could kick him out...or move Italy to  
a guest room once he's asleep. But you don't x3  
R: che palle!? I am not acting weird you potato eating macho man! You're  
acting weird! And yes I said again, but you know what, since i'm mature, I  
won't tell you what I mean. You have too much work to do anyway to worry abou-  
*is glomped*  
Me:...sorry, Spain just drug Romano off to help him with  
something..annyywwaayy!  
1) Did you ever fight in any battles with Prussia when you were younger?  
2) What was your reunion with you brother like after the Berlin Wall was taken  
down?  
3) When is your birthday, I will send stuff to you._

I-I don't move him because I'm too tired to! He's a bit heavier than he looks. I mean, he's filled with pasta. Try carrying 100 pasta boxes and sauces at once, and you'll know how I feel.

Why won't you tell me what you mean? That isn't very fair. And-!

Oh...Spain took him... Why would a guy like Spain have things that could drug people?

When I was younger Prussia never really let me fight, unless it was a direct threat to my country. Even so, Prussia worried I would hurt myself so he never really let me be on the front lines.

The Berlin Wall is a touchy subject for bruder and I... When it was finally taken down, I didn't know until my boss told me and when I went to check, bruder was outside my door waiting. We spent a long time together to make up for the time lost, and we were unseperable for a while. I was his little bruder and he was my big bruder again.

My "birthday" is October 3, to celebrate the reunification of East and West Germany. You don't have to send anything, but if you do I wouldn't mind a couple beers...

_Review 9, From-**DarkElfInDisguise:**_

_You got your mind erased by... Prussia... He was supposed to destroy the HRE.  
But he got up instead!  
You wouldn't remember it if your mind was erased.  
Of course he is._

Why would bruder erase my mind? I don't think he'd be smart enough to figure out how...

And I suppose you're right, I wouldn't be able to remember if my mind was erased...

_Review 10, From-**xXwhiterose13Xx:**_

_Hallo Germany! I love your blog! I'm so glad Italy made you get one! Have you  
ever liked Italy? Just because you say you don't like him now dosen't mean you  
haven't had a crush on him before, ja?  
My sister has been trying to get my to take French like she is, but I would so  
rather learn German. It sounds a lot cooler to me.  
Bye!  
ps: Both you and America are sexy._

Hallo. I'm glad you like my blog, but for the record I didn't want one. I think it's a bit of a waste of time...

I... I don't have to answer that question... right? At least...not in front of everyone...

German is much cooler than French. Well, I think so, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

_Review 11, From-**Froggiecool:**_

_I take it you have not spent enough time on the site to see that very many  
people pair the two Italies together. Romantically.  
I will read fictional pieces which pair you together, but only if that is a  
minor matter, and the rest of the plot is not focused on that, and is good._

Thank you very much! The worst food I ate in your country was MacDonalds,  
although that isn't really suprising.

Please forgive me... *bows head* I did tell America that, being older than  
you, he should act more resposibly. I did not intend for him to use it against  
you.

Oh... That's a bit... weird. Th-They're brothers! Th-That's incest! Wouldn't it be a bit awkward...?

Why do people make stories of me and Italy, even if the whole story isn't centered around it?! I don't appreciate other people I don't know fantasizing about our relationship!

I'm not surprised. McDonald's is a pretty gross place. That stuff is really unhealthy...No wonder America's so fat...

It's alright if you told America that. As long as your intentions weren't for him to use it against me, I suppose it can't be helped.

_Review 12, From-**Mewsol:**_

_Hello, Germany! It's Italy, and I really need your help! You have lots of__  
manuals and things so I thought I would ask you. I got turned into a Pokémon,  
what should I do?_

Italy... you dummkopf... I don't... I'm afraid to ask how but... HOW?

Sometimes manuals can't solve problems like this! I don't even think they made a manual for this. If they did it's probably in Japan's house!

I suggest reading the gaming manual, but if that doesn't work ask Japan. Seriously Italy, be more careful!

_Review 13, From-**Hex the Ninja:**_

_Heehee! I'm not a vampire! I wish I was, I mean the old style vampires, the  
ones that can turn into bats. It'd be so cool! Then maybe I could prank Dylan  
easier! I'm... Well, we call ourselves OCs, and we're...uh... MORGAN! EXPLAIN  
TO GERMANY WHAT WE ARE!_

*sigh* Morgan here. Sydney wants me to explain. Well, here goes. We were  
completely normal for most of our lives, but when our parents died, we were  
taken to this Realm. The Realm of Half-Fantasy is what we call it. Only select  
humans can see us like children, those who are dying, our friend Hex, and you  
guys. Basically we gave up our corporeal forms to live as long as Hex can  
place us in our stories. There are multiple Realms, but we're trapped in this  
one until further notice. We're in a sort of... Well, I wouldn't call it a  
/prison/. But we truthfully have no way of getting back to the Realm of  
Reality. I think it's nice. Me and Sydney, plus our three adopted siblings,  
Cynthia, Dylan and Trinity, live in a mansion specially made for OCs. Our last  
names were changed so we could be anonomyus. So, did I answer your question,  
or should I get more scientific?

Please don't get scientific. Please. For me.

-Sydney K. Navitas  
-Morgan S. Lucan

OCs? I think I've heard of that before.

Hallo Morgan. Wow. That must be weird, to be taken to some random Realm.

I don't think you'd want to come back to Reality. Reality isn't a fun place. Plus, you get to stay in a mansion. Not many people can afford that in Reality.

Yes, you answered my question. I suppose you don't have to go into scientific details...

Well everyone, I apologize for this late update. Hopefully I can update earlier next time. Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_


	7. Like, What Time Is It?

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**I'm sorry it's late, even though I promised it wouldn't ;n; Here, have a drunk, out of character Germany xD**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/27/12_

Hallo everyone. Nothing really happened today. I went out drinking, does that count? And NEIN, before you ask, I am nooot drunk :D

Oh Gott...hold on... I... I feel it coming up...

...

Okay, I'm back. I guess I'll go on to some questions :D

_Review 1, From-**xXwhiterose13Xx:**_

_The Hunger Games is so awesome! I love it so much! Anyways, because you chose  
not to answer my question in front of everyone means it must be true, ja? I  
knew you at least had to of had one at some point, if not now as well. Italy's  
so adorable!  
I wouldn't worry about Romano's death threats. He's all talk and no work. You  
saw how scared of France he was. Weak. Unlike you of course!  
Hope your ankle feels better! Don't overwork yourself, no matter how much you  
like to work.  
Ciao_

Whaaaa...? I-I do noooot _like_ Italy. Th-That's c-craaaaazy! B-But... I... I'd tell you in p-private!

Psssh, Romano is no threat. He's just a silly little kid. I dunno how Spain deals with him. He's like, totally PMS-ing like, everyday :D He's so weak compared to me. Pssh, no one's as strong as me. I beat Russia in arm wrestling!

_Review 2, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_(Author: Lol, I don't think I have commented as myself on this, but it is  
kinda late, but you are awesome in doing Germany! :D I really like this blog!  
Thanks!)_

_Oh, and did you get the tomatoes? I sent them already. :D_

_-Spain_

_(Romano:)_

_I have evil plans against YOU, potato bastard, not myself! Gesu cristo._

_Oh, yeah, AND just in case you haven't commented on my blog (too cool to go_  
_and check)._

_STOP SHOWING MY FRATELLO THOSE DIRTY BOOKS OF YOURS!_

_-Italy Romano_

**((Pssh, oh, stop it you! Sometimes I worry he's out of character though D: ))**

Yeah, I got the tom-a-toes. Italy's got them saved up for some "Super Pasta Sauce, ve!"

ROMANO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I'M SHOWING DIRTY BOOKS TO ITALY? MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE DOING IT, AND YOU JUST WANNA BLAME ME, HMM?

_Review 3, From-**SilentShisou:**_

_Sorry for bringing it up then, but i'm glad it was taken down!  
R- I won't tell you because you don't need to know! I'll give you an effing  
clue.. A little 'girl' in a green dress and a curl...remember that? Alright  
i'm done here you stronzo i've got better things to do...  
Me- okay then!...*looks up at cieling*...it's loud up there...  
1) I will send you beer, and not crappy american beer either  
2) I work out a lot..but my belly is still flubby, sort of, i'm skinny,  
but..why dont I have abs!? I do sit ups! DX  
3) Germany, I want to see your country...im stuck in America and im soo  
boorreedd!  
Plus don't be ashamed if you like Italy, he might like you back, ask Hungary  
for advice, she'd help! And i've carried that much pasta...piece of cake  
phhht. *nose starts bleeding*...umm...i should go. I think Romano and Spain  
forgot I was here..._

Ahh, little girl in a dress... Yeah, sounds familiar... Even though I have no clue what you're talkin' about :D

German beer please. Americans really don't know what the hell they're doing when they make beer.

If you work out, you don't need to have abs as awesome as mine. They just come to some people. Anyways, you just love your abs so much you PROTECT them with some flabs, right? ;D

Don't worry, some day you can escape America and live in my awesome country.

...Italy wouldn't like me. He's straight...

Heh, you should do something about the nosebleed. It's like a freaking leaking faucet :O

_Review 4, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Yeah...It wouldn't work against a strong country, of course. Maybe Romano  
senses aren't so good, anymore...xD  
Oh, I like that series, also. It was very sad when she di-Wait, she died? I  
might've forgot, considering that I rushed through the book.  
Oh, look...it's Italy! I'll let him talk to you.  
Italy: Ve! Germany, I wouldn't be mad at you! I could never hate you, ve!  
I love you just like a friend! And mi cousin is right, we do have a bromance,  
bro!  
*Brofistes you.* Si, I have been watching PewDiePie. 7  
Do you like him? He's really funny! Well, ciao, ve!_

That paddle wouldn't make a dent in me. Romano senses never work...

Why would you rush through a book like that? That was like, a super good book...

**((Let's (slightly) sober this macho-potatoe up for a moment. I fear he'll scare Italy if he's drunk xD If I see another Italy in a review I'll sober him up again :D))**

A-Are you sure you wouldn't be mad or hate me like, forever. I-I don't wanna scare you away...

Bromance. That word makes me laugh every time :D

PewDiePie... Sounds like a weird new Pilsbury cookie invention. **((PEWDIE, FTW! JOIN THE BRO ARMY!))**

_Review 5, From-**shyasian:**_

_Hello! I like reading your blog its entertaining . I don't really get why  
people keep asking you about Italy. But the two of you match perfectly Hehe._

_1) Do you like reading? What kind of book do you like?_

_2) Have you met female Germany?_

_Anyways, its nice to meet you Mr. Germany . I kinda feel sorry that you have_  
_to be around crazy countries, believe me, I've been around a lot of crazy_  
_people._

_Anyways have a good day!_

Ja, I reaaaaally like reading. I think my all-time favorite would be Forrest Gump. He's a damn cool guy. I'd never tell anyone this, but that guy's like, my idol. Other than bruder.

Female Germany? I'm a girl!? D:

Ja, I feel bad for myself too.

_Review 6, From-**1114Precious:**_

_Germany! I just love you! You are very smart and reliable. You  
aren't afraid to speak your mind and you won't back down from a challenge. You  
are an awesome role model! And you are sexy too! I absolutely love your eyes.  
They remind me of the pretty blue sky! :3  
-Stay awesome!  
P.s: I ship Germano! *runs away from bricks* I'm sorry!_

Haha, I have fangirls, too! :D I never back down from a challenge, so I'm like, the sexiest role model ever!

Germano? What's a... Oh. Wait a minute... Oh.. Wait.. I don't like Romano D: I sorry...

_Review 5, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_Well..err...yes, that does seem like Italy as well.  
Maybe he'll enter your account and say..."Ve! This is Germany's blog! Oh! Oh!  
It's also my blog too! Germany's password was easy to guess! Ve! I'll put some  
pasta in this blog! Won't that be wonderful, ve?"  
...At least something close to that.  
W-Well...I'm glad you think so.  
I am...*sees fans post those..."things"*...in the same predicament as you...  
Actually he has a blog as well...I read it.  
Looks like his siblings were also present.  
Arigato.  
Ah-! ...Well, I just saw someone new make a blog...He's a reliable fellow,  
though...he could be quite...mischievous. But don't worry about it though-!  
I'll make sure he doesn't try anything!_

P.S.  
...Mr. Germany...you read **?

...  
I think I read a comment up there...

Ha. Italy'll be all "Ve, Germany Germany you've got an easy password. Ve, I think I'm gonna take over your blog! :D" But jokes on him, he'll never guess my super-hard password that TOTALLY isn't "beerandwurst" :D

Don't worry Japan. We'll got out of this problem together. =3=

Whaaaaaaaat..? Who told you that totally like, not true info? D:

_Review 6, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_Brazil: *gets out chainsaw* excuse me? What did you just **ing say?_

YOU HEAAAAAAARD ME. I ASKED YOU TO NOT JUST SIT THERE ALL AMUSED LIKE!

_Review...Um...Seven? From-**CherryBot413:**_

_Hallo, Mr. Deutschland! You can call me Cherry or Natalya (NOT like Belarus,  
the name I picked actually has a funny story behind it)._

I totally get it. You don't like Italy like that. But what about Fem!Italy?  
What's your opinion on her? Just curious, that's all.

Hmm...what do you think about the Nyotalia crew in general? Like, your  
counterpart, Japan, the Allies, etc. And I already asked about Fem!Italy,  
so...

I tried learning German at one point because a few of my friends are, but my  
weak American brain didn't comprehend anything right...but I know the tiny  
bit! And I'm proud of that little bit (Even though I wouldn't last an hour in  
Germany D: ) Still, I want to visit SO bad! Everything looks so pretty over  
there! But I'm stuck in America, dying to get out of the country, explore  
Europe...and I will!

Oh, and tell Prussia I say hi, okay?

Danke!

Hallo. Belarus kinda scares me, I'm glad you're not her D:

Eh, Fem!Italy..? Well I don't have much interaction with her, but like most women nations, she's pretty :D

I can so give you German lessons if you want though. It seems like everyone wants to escape America and come here. HA. BEAT THAT AMERICA :D

I'd tell bruder you said hi, but he's like, unconcious on the couch D:

_Review 8, From-**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:**_

_Guten Morgen, Sir._

Ah, I'm not real Yuna. I'm Yuma, her twins.

Dummkopf-Yuna got sick today, so she can't comment your blog.

(Yuna: Hoi! Who you said dummkopf!? basta-*cough*)

Sigh. Dont push yourself too hard, aneki.

By the way, we're Asian. Our Mutti and Vati said going to German is too  
expensive. And we're still school. Sigh.

I'm just wanna visit Heidelberg. I saw that city at my book, that's so beauty.

Ok. I think that's all. Nice to meet you Mister. Auf wiedersehn.

Yuma...Yuna...So similar...

Everybody's getting sick! Whyyyyyyyy? D:

Aww, shucks for you. School doesn't sound fun...

Heidelberg, I visit there a looot. It's a nice place to vacation :D

Nice to meet you too Yumaa :D

'Kay guys, so like, I'm gonna pass out any minute now! So I'll end this here! And I'll most likely regret everything in the morning! :D _Auf Wiedersehn!_

-_Deutschland_

* * *

**_Yeah...That was pretty much me talking xD I like to imagine Germany the exact opposite of himself while drunk :D_**


	8. My Head hurts

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Edit: Le fuck! The link to the doujin was being a demon douche, so I guess try google-ing the other part and see what you get xD **

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_8/28/12_

...H-Hallo... I... I just want to curl up in a ball and never come out. I wouldn't mind if the Earth opened up and ate me either...

My head is throbbing. I hate hangovers...

I hope you'll excuse me for my behavior yesterday... I can't remember what I did, and I don't want to read that blog entry. I hope I didn't offend anyone...

Would you guys mind if I deleted that entry? I have a feeling I did something I shouldn't...

S-So... O-On to questions...

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_(That's why we try our best in staying in character! :D And I should be  
sleeping. x_x... XD)_

_Si! :D Can I come to your house for some drinks later?_

_-Spain_

_I don't think that. I KNOW! Why would I waste my time showing that cheese_  
_smelling Veneziano dirty mags?!_

_I could be hitting on a bella during that time, potato bastard._

_AND. *Hiding behind a fortress made of pillows away from the laptop as much as_  
_possible, as if expecting an attack, and with Spain watching in confusion*_

_If you keep hitting on my fratello, you will face the spirit of my mafia, you_  
_jerk!_

_-Italy Romano_

M-Maybe tomorrow, Spain. I can't even look at a glass of beer right now...

No no Romano, you THINK. I don't use my free time to show Italy dirty magazines. I would be using that time to toughen your bruder up or just read.

Romano, I get the feeling you're hiding behind a fortress of pillows...

I. AM. NOT HITING ON YOUR BRUDER. Your mafia is no threat to me. Do you_ want_ me to gas you?

_Review 2, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_Ve, ve! I'll hack in your blog then, ve! :D  
-Italy  
Me: I only rushed through in Mocking Jay xD. GERMANY. YOU MUST JOIN THE BRO  
ARMY. SERIOUSLY. PLEASE DO SO!  
I heard that America ships Germano. XD_

No Italy. Don't hack into my blog! That's illegal.

B-Bro Army? Is that from... PewDiePie, was it? Eh, well I have nothing better to do...

...

...That was...odd. He really has something against barrels..."Slender" is a really creepy game...

I am going to punch America if he says anything about Germano.

_Review 3, From-**xXwhiterose13Xx:**_

_((Let me just say I love your drunk Germany! XD Even somber, you do him very  
good.))  
Then tell me in private! I gotta know! You beat Russia in an arm wrestling  
match? You are now my idol. Oh, what's your worst memory with Italy? And with  
Japan?  
Ciao!_

**((Oh stop it you! C: ))**

J-Ja...I suppose I'll tell you...whatever I had to tell you in private... Ja, I beat Russia in an arm wrestling match. It went on for like 10 minutes.

Worst memory with those two... Well, there was that one time they "pranked" me and pushed me into a lake... _Arshclochs... _

_Review 4, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_...Were you drunk? ...it is a pity I was never able to ask you any personal  
questions while you were drunk...  
M-Mr. Germany! I-it isn't good to just reveal your password as if it were just  
an ordinary word to be spoken! I-it's hard to make sure blogs aren't hacked,  
you know?-!  
Sigh...I hope so.  
A person who commented on your blog.  
well then, I wish you no hangovers.  
I bid you farewell then, until next time._

Ja, I was drunk...J-Japan! Why would you want to ask personal questions?! ...I'd bet it's just to feed your yaoi-cravings...

Ah, I already have a hangover... Gott, my head is throbbing...

_Review 5, From-**TheBlackPaperMoon:**_

_*Is totally NOT going to hack your blog later* Hallo, Germany!_

_GerIta is real! DO NOT OBJECT! I AM GERMAN AND ITALIAN! That means you_  
_guys...Wait you're both dudes T T_

_And I forgot what else I was goin-OMIGOD MOM HAS CHOCOLATE!_

_I was having random seizures *However it's spelt...*, mmkay? I'll act normal_  
_now..._

_I think you're one of the only nations that knows reason..._

_Then I read this post._

_Really Germany? Getting drunk and then writing on your blog? YOU COULD HAVE_  
_SCARRED ITALY FOREVER! THINK._

_You should be ashamed._

_Oh gosh, I'm doing this again...Why is it that I'm scolding the most seemingly_  
_mature nations?_

_You guys need mothers or something to give you lectures..._

_SO, onto my questions_

_Who do you like more, Italy or England? It's NOT a trick question..._

_What does wurst taste like? I've never tried it..._

_WHY IS THERE A MACDONALDS IN YOUR COUNTRY!? Unacceptable, Germany._

_(There I go scolding you again...)_

_Can people get high off German beer? I don't think you can get drunk off the_  
_beer in America...When I was little I called it pee with alcohol...O.e..._

_I still do that._

_Also, warn me next time you're going to get high so I can ask you personal_  
_questions, mmkay?_

_So yeah, that's it! Ciao, Germany!_

H-Hallo.

GERITA IS NOT REAL. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GERMAN AND ITALIAN DOES NOT MEAN ME AND ITALY DID IT.

I-I am a country with reason! If you were me you would've done the same thing...

I didn't have a Mutti. I had a powerful Vati, who apparantly was strong enough to take down Rome. (Sorry Italy and Romano, but my Vati was stronger.)

Italy of course. No one likes England. Except maybe France, but that's a different story...

Wurst tastes like... Wurst. It's heaven in a small piece of meat.

My boss was stupid enough to let America come into my country and build a McDonald's. Do you really think I want everyone in my country to become obese like America?

High off German beer? Ja, I suppose, if you drink enough. Beer in America is crap. Pee with alcohol...? That sounds like something those dummkopfs Italy or Poland would say...

Why does everyone want to ask me personal stuff while drunk?!

_Review 6, From-**Nightkitty78:**_

_Hiiiiiiii Germany! It's totes awesome to talk to you \('u')/! Oh and can I  
pleeeeeeeease have some wurst?:D I don't think I've ever had German food  
before. And dude what's your favorite restaurant? That's it for now! Laterz  
Dude XD_

Ja you can have some wurst. I'll mail it to... wherever you are...

My favorite resturant would have to be _Marjellchen _in Berlin. They know how to make German food. **((Eh, that's a real resturant actually. I looked up "resturants in Germany" xD))**

_Review 7, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_Brazil:*glares* ill do what I want.  
Me:GERMANY!?YOURE NOT A BRO?! HOW COULD YOU JOIN THE BARRELS!?_

*glares back* Sine I'm a mature country I'll forget this ever happened...

I'm guessing "Bro" is referring to that PewDiePie guy? I didn't join the barrels. I'm in the Bro Army.

_Review 8, From-**UsernameIsTooMainstream:**_

_Germany how could you get all drunk!? That's not good for you!  
GerIta is true!  
I always read comics about you guys, and y'all always end up kissing. So, as  
an order from your Commander, I order you to go read a GerIta doujinshi! GO GO  
GO!_

GERITA. IS. NOT. TRUE.

You're not my Commander, but I suppose if it'll settle you down I'll read one.

...

...Why...WHY DOES THAT LOOK EXACTLY LIKE US?! I-I-I SWEAR THAT STUFF HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! **((I looked for one of those doujins where it looks like Himaruya actually drew it. So here, he read this: /post/14767134512/stille-nacht )) **

_Review 9, From-**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:**_

_(( Still as Yuma ))_

_Ah, nice to meet you too, Mister._

_Yes, school is suck. Me and my twins never like school._

_(Yuna: Aww! My litte otouto! But if not school, you would'nt met her! *cough*)_

_S-shut up, you aneki._

_*sniff* You smell like alcohol. You drunk Mister? o.o_

_Oh, do you have nice recomendation books with gore genre? I like gore. :)_

_(Yuna: *cough* G-gore? Yuma! you suck!)_

_Yeah yeah. Whatever you said._

_Ok, auf wiedersehn._

Ah, not many children like school I suppose. But at least you can get an education.

Erm, y-yes. I drink. I apologize you had to meet me in that state...

I don't read much gore, but I'd suggest I Hunt Killers by Barry Lyga. It's about a boy who's the son to a serial killer and has witnessed a lot of murders.

Well everyone, that's it for today. I hope my hangover will be gone by tomorrow... Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_


	9. Hallo Again

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**I've been working around the house and RPing and derping around on YouTube. That is my excuse. But Germany has a lame excuse. xD**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_9/1/12_

Hallo everyone. I apologize for my short absence, I hope I didn't upset anyone.

I really don't have an excuse for updating so late. I just didn't feel like it. So, I used all the extra time away from my blog to train and get over that terrible hangover. I also took into consideration what some of you were telling me to do, which apparantly was "relaxing", and I did. It doesn't feel right. I got so bored, I had to get up and do something. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can "relax".

IwasalsowatchingPewDiePievid eos,pleasedon'ttellanyoneelseIwatchhimorI'llgetthebarrelsonyou.

...

I kind of sounded like Italy there, didn't I?

Also, can someone tell me who Holy Roman Empire is? Please? No one will tell me, so since all of you seem to know who he is, csn you tell me? Danke.

Well, that's all I can really say right now. I suppose I should head on to replies.

_Review 1, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_me:YAAAAAAAAAY!  
brazil:...i **ing hate you, potato bastard  
me: GERMANY!? WHEN YOU GET MARRIED TO ITALY CAN I BE THE MAID OF HONOR!?  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_

Brazil, the feeling is mutual. I don't understand why you and Romano call me that...

WOAH, WAIT. WH-WHO SAID ME AND ITALY WERE GETTING MARRIED? A-AND IF ANYTHING, THAT WOULD BE UP TO ITALY, BECAUSE I WOULD _NOT _BE THE BRIDE.

_Review 2, From-**TheBlackPaperMoon:**_

_Hey-lo again, Germany!_

_YES. IT. FUH-REAKING. DOES. I WILL NOT BELIEVE OTHERWISE!_

_Nuh-uh, I'm smarter than that! :D_

_My mum is meeeeeaaaaaaannnnn, she's the reason I yell at people so much T T_

_So you LIKE Italy more than England? *u* *It totally was a trick question*_

_Meh...Then I'll just have to try it myself sometime..._

_America's an idiot. Why would he think people in Germany need a **ing_  
_MacDonalds? That ** is...**._

_I don't know why my uncle drinks it so much...Probably just to ** me off, I_  
_hate the stuff._

_Da, pee with alcohol. Problem? I was six when I started saying it. It became a_  
_joke with my family, so I still say it. Not as much anymore because I don't_  
_see them as often..._

_Because, Germany; If you're sober you won't tell us the good stuff! :D_  
_Like in those Doujinshi? I know you've seen one :D *Is reading other comments*_

_Ciao, Germany! I hope you recover from your hangover quickly!_

_P.S You know you love Italy B-D_

GERITA IS NOT REAL. BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT!

Nein, your Mutti isn't mean, she's probably just doing what she thinks best for you.

W-WAIT! N-NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

Ja, America is an idiot. You try handling foreign trade with him. It's fun. *sarcasm*

Drinking isn't bad, you probably just don't like it because you're too young.

If I'm sober, I won't tell you "the good stuff", because there's a little thing called privacy that none of you seem to respect.

I-I ONLY SAW A DOUJINSHI BECAUSE I WAS TOLD TO DO SO!

*blushes furiously* I. DO. NOT. LOVE. ITALY.

_Review 3, From-**CherryBot413:**_

_Hallo Guess who's back? Hehe, I like your blog, Mr. Deutschland! Damn, I  
really hope you're over that hangover._

_I would tell you to cut back on the beer, but you'd probably kill me..._

_On to some random questions!_

_1. I know you prefer dogs, but what do you think of cats?_  
_2. Have you ever gone a full day without slicking back your hair?_  
_3. On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the most annoying, how would you rate:_  
_-Austria_  
_-Prussia_  
_-Italy_  
_-Romano_  
_-America_  
_4. What's your favorite TV show?_  
_5. What's your favorite band/song?_

_I really don't have many questions. But what I've noticed is that I'm the_  
_combination of the two countries everyone hates: England and Romano. In short,_  
_I'm sarcastic and swear too much. At least I don't hate Germans and (fail at)_  
_practicing magic! After all, I AM sort of one of your many fangirls and_  
_wouldn't be able to do anything with magic if I wanted to. Sigh...I hope_  
_people at school don't think of me like everyone thinks about England and_  
_Romano!_

_Anyway, I hope you have a good day, Mr. Deutschland, and good luck dealing_  
_with Italy, considering you have to about 24/7._

_Danke!_

I will never cut back on beer. Beer is in my blood.

Ja, I prefer dogs. It's not that I hate cats, I just think they're a waste of space. They don't do anything and just want attention. However, my cat doesn't do that. He knows his place.

When I was little I never used to slick my hair back. But as I got older it constantly got in my way. However, I had gone a couple of weeks without slicking it back when World War II ended...

Austria: 7

Prussia: 15

Italy: 5

Romano: 6

America: 9

I apologize, I don't watch TV much but... I do watch _**Deutschland sucht den Superstar**_... **((That's pretty much American Idol, but the German version xD))**

_Review 4, From-**Nightkitty78:**_

_Thanks for the wurst!\('u')/ You totes rock! I hope your head stops hurting  
and stuff. And that restaurant looked fancy... and quiet... and boreing. But,  
what ever floats your boat dude! \('u')/ And I have a question that's been  
bounceing around in my head for a while. Since you're a country, if you lost a  
leg would it grow back or something? Or are you like invincible and your body  
parts don't separate at all? Okay that's it, Byeeeeeee! :D_

Ja, no problem. D-Danke for your concern.

Well, I'm pretty sure I could lose a leg or limb during a war. I'm somewhat human, so something can cut off a limb. I don't think it would be able to grow back though. I'm not a starfish.

_Review 5, From-**Beth500:**_

_Hallo again! I decided to tell you that my friends say I'm yours and Italy's  
child! Pasta and meat are my two biggest food related weaknessess, I'm hyper  
and random but when it comes to work I'm super serious, people say I'm  
intimidating, then they get to know me... That takes forever but I'm just like  
a big teddy bear ( just like you!). I sometimes don't think when I talk, but i  
try my hardest! I think my athletic ability comes from Italy (I suck!). I  
agree that no one likes England... My best friend kinda belongs to him and  
America... *takes in another huge breath* I think I'm gonna visit you guys  
sometime. You can't run away from your feelings forever *plans on getting you  
drunk again*, Prussia told me this one time that you and him were made of  
beer... So how do you get drunk?! Can I have some wurst? Oh, yea I'm over at  
Romano's house right now... Can you come save me? It's no fun here. Do you  
like Harry Potter? What about Percy Jackson? Did you hear that Neil Armstrong  
died? I was really sad. *another deep breath* you deny gerita very weakly.  
Romano would not be so overprotective if you just went ahead and said you  
liked Italy. *is sending a challeng. Are you to weak to accept?* Romano  
doesn't want Italy's heart to be broken again... Am I annoying you yet?  
Alright, where was I? Oh yeah! About my friend, she has the strangest family  
dynamic ever and-_

_Romano: Bastard! Leave my brother alone! I. Will. Kill. You._

_Me: get lost Lovi! Yeah so can I visit Germany sometime? I think it would fun to visit. I have to get off now, I'll get into trouble if I don't._

_P.S. Ask about holy roman empire. You showed up around the same time as he disappeared..._

_Okay bye now! CIAO!_

H-Hallo.

There's no way you could be mine and Italy's child! We've never done..._it!_ Anyways, no matter how many "m-preg" fanfictions you girls (or guys) read, men can't bear children!

Ja, it's like our personalities combined, but that's probably just something in your genes.

I can run away from my feelings for as long as I want!

Nein, Prussia and I aren't really beer, it's just an expression dummkopf. Ja, you can have wurst...

I've never read Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I'm not into those kinds of books... Neil Armstrong was the first man to walk on the moon, ja? Well, I suppose it was a terrible loss...

I-I do NOT deny GerIta weakly! Anyways, if I said I liked Italy, Romano would get even more defensive and might go through with his death threats! *challenge not accepted, is too weak*

Romano, if you kill me, that could either start a new war or another World War.

Ja, visit Germany whenever you'd like. I suppose I'll ask about Holy Roman Empire...

_Review 6, From-**TarrelYoukai:**_

_Bonjour Allemagne! Corsica here, if you don't know who I am, I represent an  
island off the coast of Italy that is ruled by France. I don't like France  
anymore, I'd much rather still be living with Italy and Romano. Dieu I miss  
Romano. -goes off to sit in a corner and poke at some mushrooms growing in it-_

_Ok, I'm back! I really don't see why people ship Gertalia, but then again I_  
_ship Germano, Itacest, Germacest (soorrryyyy! please don't kill me for that!_  
_-waving white flag-), and some Gerpan. Personally I'd rather not think of you_  
_doing... that... with Italy whom I still view as a big brother. When ever I_  
_think about Gertalia it makes me want to go find my gun and shoot you -. pft,_  
_can you believe that people have tried to say that I'm related to Russia? they_  
_say I'm crazy, I'm not that evil am I?_

_I sent out a package for you yesterday! You will love them! I got them from_  
_the best store around here! But keep them away from Italy, or I WILL HUNT YOU_  
_DOWN WITH ROMANO AND KILL YOU!_  
_Au revoir Allemagne, j'espère que vous avez une bonne journée!(Goodbye_  
_Germany, hope you have a good day!)_

Eh, hallo Corsica. Ja, I suppose I'd rather be ruled by Italians than a French rapist.

I don't see why people ship me with any other country! I'd rather not think of myself doing that with Italy either, but I don't think I'd shoot someone just because I thought of it...

N-Nein, y-you're not evil at all...

I-I got your package yesterday. Okay, I will keep them away from Italy! Put your hunting gear down...

_Review 7, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_Pssh, Romano tops you. ;D We all know he does. And Italy would probably join  
in...  
HOLY **, I'M AAAAA ROITANY FANBOY!  
Buh bye dude_

Damnit, America's back...

NEIN, ROMANO WOULDN'T TOP ME.

AMERICA IF YOU BRING UP THE IDEA OR GERMANO OR ROITANY I SWEAR I _WILL_ PUNCH YOU!

_Review 8, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_N-No! You are mistaken-!  
I'll send some medicine to cure hangovers...  
It must be stressful to work while having a hangover...now that you mentioned  
hangovers...Was Mr. Prussia also drunk when you were drunk?_

Japan, are you sure? Lying isn't a good thing to do.

Ah, danke Japan. Those will come in handy...

It's stressful enough to take care of Italy with a hangover. Gott, why does he have to be so loud?

Eh, I think bruder was also drunk. I can't remember.

_Review 9, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_YESSS! Awesome! You joined the bro army! I bet that England is a barrel. He's  
totally a barrel. *Rolls eyes.*  
FrUkin' barrels.  
Oh, and did you know that I made FrUk a curse word? Well, guess what. It's a  
curse word now! :D  
Ciao, Germany._

Ja, of course I joined the Bro Army. There's no doubt England is a barrel. Sometimes I get the feeling he's like, the head barrel or something of that sort.

Eh, so, FrUk is now a curse word... I guess that's something I could say whenever I'm upset...

_Review 10, From-**shyasian:**_

_Mr. Germany are you drunk? You are scaring me...  
...you idolize your brother? So...Prussia? Hoe sweet :3_

Y-Yes, I was drunk! I-I apologize if I scared you...

O-Oh Gott, did I really let that slip...? I-I... yes... I hope he didn't see that...

_Review 11, From-**Hex the Ninja**_

_H-Hi Germany. I'm T-Trinity. Trinity Animi, to be exact. I-I felt I should  
r-reply. The others are a-all busy. Cynthia and Sydney are trying to get  
somewhere with their fanfic, D-Dylan is trying to h-hack your account, and  
knowing Dylan, he'll end up doing it. -.- I-I'm pretty sure Cynthia p-put him  
up to it. And M-Morgan is busy doing combat training for an u-upcoming fanfic.  
She sorta just collapsed on her bed a little while ago. She doesn't sleep all  
that much, s-so five hours a day of training wipes her out completely._

_S-So, while it definitely would seem great... It really isn't. Especially when_  
_you have someone left behind you really care about. W-We're dead to them. We_  
_have to watch them suffer. We can't do anything to help. Morgan is one of the_  
_few who doesn't suffer this a-after-effect. She... Sh-She says it's because_  
_th-there's no one left to grieve for her. From what I've heard, she w-wasn't_  
_meant to be an OC. S-So, there has to be s-someone, right? I hope there is._  
_I'd hate to h-have her suffer and have none of us even know._

_(Damn her and her secretiveness.)_

_C-Cynthia?_

_(Yep. Hi Germany! I'm not gonna say /anything/ about your drunk blog... Except_  
_that I laughed. Really really hard.)_

_Cynthia? Maybe you sh-shouldn't have said that?_

_(Nah, I don't give a crap.)_

_W-Well then... So, other than that-_

_(I mean, she watches NO Criminal Minds, yet she gets into your head faster_  
_than you can say 'Hi there, what's your name?'. She's probably figured you out already, Germany.)_

_Y-Yeah, while that's true, m-maybe you should get back to your fanfic._

_(Nah, I don't have to. Hex got another virus on her laptop.)_

_Let me guess; Dylan planted it._

_(You know us too well already. Well, see ya'll later! :) *poof*)_

_U-Uh, yeah. So... Bye._

_-Trinity Q. Animi_  
_-Cynthia N. Fortis_

Hallo, Trinity. Eh... I really hope Dylan doesn't succeed in hacking into my account...

...Wow. I don't think being an OC is very... fun... I feel bad for Morgan..

*sighs* Hallo, Cynthia. Of course you laughed at the drunk blog, tell me someone who didn't...

I... So I guess my mind isn't safe anymore...?

_Review 12, From-**Vampchick2010:**_

_Poor Deutschland *hugs* Just so you know you are my number one favorite. You  
are awesome. Now on with my questions._

_1. You need to hide that little collection better. *holds up a box* in your_  
_closet is not the safest. It is too organized. My question is did your bruder_  
_give you "the talk" as a kid?_

_2. Ich versuche Deutsch zu lernen. Mein Ziel ist es mehrsprachig sein. Können_  
_Sie mir bitte helfen mit, Deutsch zu lernen? (I am trying to learn german. My_  
_goal is to be multilingual. Can you please help me with learning German?)_

_3. Can i call you my big bruder? You are a awesome bruder. you are more fun_  
_than my little sis._

_Auf Wiedersehn, Deutschland_

*blushes and awkwardly hugs back* Ah, d-danke. I'm not really a big favorite among people, though...

*blushes more and snatches away box* H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT? WHO LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE? I-I can't help the organization! I can't stand clutter. Ja, bruder gave me "the talk"... I really wish he hadn't... He told me all the ways, even how men and women do it...

Ja, ich kann Ihnen helfen mit Deutschen. Es ist gut so weit. (Yes, I can help you with your German. It is good so far.) **((Eh, I used some random translation site so... yeah... ))**

I-I suppose you can call me your big bruder. I think I'd make a better bruder than Prussia...

_Review 13, From-**mkriszti94:**_

_Hi Germany! *storms in with an evil smile*  
Nice to meet you! :) I have a few questions for you too and I'm sooooo sorry  
that I couldn't write to you while you were drunk - it was hilarious!  
First off, what was your reaction when you first read a Gerita  
fanfiction/dojinshi? (haha, I wonder if you could look Italy in the eye again  
or not...:P)  
Secondly, is your Bruder living in your basement or in East-Germany? (OK, I'm  
not a Dummkopf, I know the country is not divided anymore, but he used to have  
the eastern part actually..)  
Oh, and last question before I go: can you guess my nationality without  
looking at my profile? :D_

Eh, h-hallo there.

M-Me being drunk is NOT funny! It is a natural reaction to alcohol!

The first time I read a GerIta (written by Hungary) I... well... my first though was "WTF. What did I just read...?"

Ja. Sadly, bruder is living in my basement. He always leaves me to clean up his crap...

I'm going to assume you are German and Italian, because some people have just randomly come up to me saying "HEY GERMANY, I'M GERMAN AND ITALIAN, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...?"

_Review 14, From-**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**_

_WEEEEEEESSSSSSTTTT! You got drunk?! KESEESESES Ja, so buder, why do you  
insting on saying that you don't love Italy keesesese hey Germany it's Denmark  
how are you and the rest of the axis doing? Hehe Prussia is laughing his  
'awesome' head off... Anyway bi-bi!_

Damnit bruder, I was hoping you wouldn't find my blog...

*sighs* Ja, East, I got drunk... I-I insist on saying I don't love Italy b-because...! W-Well... W-WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS ANOTHER TIME! Anyways bruder, can you tell me who the hell Holy Roman Empire was?

*sighs* Hallo, Denmark. We're doing fine, danke. Please remind Prussia that he is most definitely NOT awesome.

Okay everyone, I suppose I'll have to end it here. Once again, I apologize for updating this so late into the night. I hope I can soon get an answer to who HRE was... Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_


	10. This HRE Stuff is Confusing

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Guys, I won't update on Tuesday cuz I have family matters to attend to. Just thought I'd warn you :D**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_9/3/12_

Hallo again everyone. This is a day late because it took me a while to respond to all of your comments.

Danke to everyone who answered my question on HRE. I figured I might as well thank you guys in advance up here.

Also, I won't make an entry on Tuesday. I'm willing to bet most of you are thinking I'm going out drinking, and ja, I am. But this time I WON'T make another drunk blog, or drink as much as a did last time. I won't be that idiotic...

Anyway, I just got home from training. I'm very tired right now, and figured I might as well complete this blog to get it out of my way. So here we go...

_Review 1, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_HRE? He's some dude that Italy was in love with. Alot of people support this  
"BLAH BLAH. GERMANY IS HRE. BLA BLA." .  
I'm sure it's not true.  
England must be the head barrel...*Gasp.*  
Hehe. Italy doesn't get asked that. Instead they are all like, "D'Awwwwww.  
ITALY! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! And you should get together with Germany!"  
...Well...fine...it's still GerIta in there. But seriously. Some odd reason  
I'm starting to ship ItaIce. Don't ask why. Seriously. Remember Fantasia, and  
you'll probably know.  
And since some people are asking...  
Without looking at my profile, can you guess what my nationality is? Besides  
American, of course.  
Hint: It's an asian country.  
Well, goodbye for now!_

I think it's a bit obvious that England is the head barrel. That's why nobody really likes him.

*sighs* I don't understand why Italy gets the easy way out. Everybody only tells him how "cute" he is and talks to him like a child. Such fools...

I suppose I'll look up Fantasia (whatever that is...) and try to see your reason.

The first Asian countries I think of are China and Japan, so I'm going to guess you're one of those.

_Review 2, From-**TarrelYoukai:**_

_yay good to see you don't think I'm evil!  
But I must confess, Je suis ami avec la Russie. (I am friends with Russia.)  
... -slowly puts hunting gear down- you ruin all the fun.  
and I figured that since people keep asking about Holy Rome and you can't find  
anyone to tell you, I shall tell you a very short history!_

_The Holy Roman Empire was a varying complex of lands that existed from 962 to_  
_1806 in Central Europe. In its last centuries, it had become quite close to a_  
_union of territories. The last Holy Roman Emperor was Francis II, who_  
_abdicated and dissolved the Empire in 1806 during the Napoleonic Wars._  
_Holy Roman Empire covered all, or parts of current day Germany, Austria,_  
_Belgium, Czech Republic, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Monaco, The Netherlands,_  
_San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland, France, Italy and Poland. After France_  
_"killed" Holy Rome, you were born :D. Some believe that you are Holy Rome,_  
_with out the memories, while some believe he really died and you were just_  
_born to represent present day Germany.(used Wikipedia for this, putting this_  
_for plagiarism reasons.)_

_Ok, not so short, but what ever! At least someone's told you :D_  
_So, now that I've told you all that, how does it make you feel? *sitting in a_  
_chair holding a clipboard and looking like a psychiatrist*_

Why would you be friends with...Russia?

Eheh, w-well then again, I don't think it's hunting season...

Wow, um, danke for the somewhat short history lesson... Ja, at least someone told me...

H-How's it make me feel...? Well, not very different. I guess everyone's split on the idea if I'm him or not. *shrugs* I guess eventually we'll know. **((Eh, I wasn't sure what to put because I do think Germany=HRE, but everyone has an opinion, plus, it isn't official! ))**

_Review 3, From-**Qualeshia Marshall:**_

_Hallo, Deutschland, es ist schon eine Weile da ich dir einige Fragen gestellt.  
Nun, dann habe ich ein, wie machst du heute? Der Schriftsteller, dank einer  
Sträuße und kümmern. Nur haben fünf leicht-No machen es sechs harte  
Fragen(Hello, Germany, it has been a while since I asked you some questions.  
Well, then, I have one, How are you doing today? To the writer, thanks a  
bunches and take care. Only have five slightly-no make it six hard questions)._

_1) How intelligent do you think you are, Germany(this is going to be_  
_interesting)?_

_2) How much is 162x78x9612?_

_3) If you are stranded in the middle of the woods, with four huge hungry black_  
_bears surrounding you, and your only weapon is a gun(there are only two_  
_bullets, sadly), what would be the smartest thing to do?_

_4) Can you create nine words out of onomatopoeia(please)?_

_5) What you do if Prussia was transformed into a hot chick(can you deal with_  
_an older sister and not really a hard question though)?_

_6) Have you heard and do you know one or two of the Seven Wonders of the_  
_Ancient World(I'll give you one, that I know, Hanging Gardens of Babylon)?_

_Tut mir leid, aber Sie haben gesagt, Fragen zu stellen. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit,_  
_Gedanken mit diesen Fragen Deutschland und Schriftsteller zu sammeln. Auf_  
_Wiedersehen(I'm sorry, but you did say ask questions. Take your time to gather_  
_thoughts with these questions Germany and writer. Goodbye)!_

Ich bin gut, einfach nur müde. (I'm good, just a little tired.)

Well, I'm not a bragger like bruder, so I think I have equal intellegince as everybody else. However, sometimes I really wonder about that. For example, the fact that no one knows how to properly run a meeting.

Is this your math homework or something? The answer is simple, 121,457,232.

Well, you could play dead, but since they're hungry they'd probably just eat you on the spot. Probably the smartest thing to do is to make yourself seem bigger than you already are, because they'd probably flee in fear.

Nine words: on, to, too, mat, top, toe, pit, atom, into. Simple, but they are words.

I doubt if bruder turned into a girl he'd be hot. He'd probably be harder to deal with, since apparently girls are a bit more sensitive. Especially when if he got his "time of the month", I heard the mood swings are hard to deal with...

Ja. The Great Pyramid of Giza, Hanging Garden of Babylon, Temple of Artemis at Ephesus, Statue of Zeus at Olympia, Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, Colossus of Rhodes, and Lighthouse of Alexandria. I hope I spelt those right...

These were nice questions. They really forced me to think, danke :) **((Damn you and your hard questions... xDD))**

_Review 4, From-**TheBlackPaperMoon:**_

_YEH IT IS BRO. I FUH-REAKING KNOW THESE THINGS! 'Cause I'm JUST THAT AWESOME._

_Ugh...I've been reading America's blog too much..._

_...If you knew her, you wouldn't say tha' bro...She's just plain ol'_  
_mean...I'm still crying on the inside ToT_

_YEH YA DID, BROOO! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT! *Goes to call Italy*_

_I feel bad for you...Having to deal with that...BUT NOT BAD ENOUGH TO STOP_  
_TEASING YOU 'BOUT /Your totes obvious crush,/ ITALY!_

_But...Dude, why you block all my swears? O_e_

_Meh, I guess..._

_Waaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm kidding Germanyyyyyyyy! Now I'm going to go cry in my emo_  
_corner 'cause you made me REALLY sad! TTT TTT_

_Mmmmhmmmmm, riiiiight, Germany XDXDXD_

_YOU TOTES LOVE ITALY! Aye, you know how he's always in your bed? I think you_  
_know where this question is going XDXDXD_

I am done. You believe what you want, but it's not true.

Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this is just a "phase". You do love your Mutti.

PUT THAT PHONE DOWN OR I WILL GAS YOU!

Most people feel bad for me... I. DO NOT. LIKE. ITALY.

I don't block your swears, they just look like that when i receive them in my e-mail.

W-Why are you crying? P-Please calm down, I deal with enough of Italy's crying every day...

J-Just because Italy's in my bed doesn't mean we do THAT! Anyways, he's the one always climbing into my bed. I didn't even realize he did that until that weird old man who called himself the Roman Empire told me about it!

_Review 5, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_(Sorry that I didn't comment on your blog before the ninth chapter! My mind is  
so... eh. x_x So take this as my latest reply.)_

_Okay, Alemania, take your time. :D_

_-Spain_

_Potato bastard, I know._

_End of the damn story._

_Si, bastard, I bet you read those DIRTY BOOKS all DAY._

_What makes you think that I would be hiding, you jerk?_

_SI, YOU ARE HITTING ON HIM._

_You'll **ing see how they can get you and your little macho people!_

_Who wants an wurst loving bastard to fart all over you? Anyone up for it?_  
_Anyone? Maybe you, Veneziano? *Sarcastic, however hiding behind *_

_-Italy Romano_

Danke, Spain.

Romano, obviously you don't know. _Now_ that's the end of the story.

I don't read them all day! Anyway, I bet it's not like you don't read them either. Italy's told me about what he finds in your room, Romano.

I AM NOT HITTING ON YOUR BRUDER.

If my people are "macho", I'm pretty sure they can take it...

*sighs* Romano, why must you always be so upset at everything?

_Review 6, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_You know you missed me, dude! :D_

_YAH! ROMANO WOULD. PASHUH. You're such an uke._

_COME AT ME BRO! I WILL MAKE THESE SHIPS POPULAR! HAHA!_

America, I did anything BUT miss you.

I am _not _a uke. If anything, you'd be the uke, especially when people pair you up with Russia.

HOW ABOUT WE MAKE RUSAME AND USUK POPULAR INSTEAD?

_Review 7, From-**peanut4th:**_

_Hello Germany! Very nice to meet you! *extends hand for handshake* My name is  
Peanut. I happened to find this random. I don't really know what to say. I  
guess I just wanted to say hi? I can explain who Holy Roman Empie was if you'd  
like, but I decided I'd give you the Wikipedia article instead.  
wiki/Holy_Roman_Empire So, yes. Oh, yes, and he was in love with Italy. They  
kissed goodbye, and they promised to see each other again. Sadly, Holy Roman  
Empire died shortly afterwords. So yes, it was very nice to meet you!_

Hallo, it's nice to meet you, too. *shakes hand*

Danke for the article, I'm sure it'll come in handy.

I suppose that is upsetting...

_Review 8, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_Yes! I am certain-!  
After all, honourable men do not lie, it is disgraceful!_

_Do itashimashite._

_I'm afraid I do not know either...But I guess that's just Italy._

_I see...But it seems like he was...A picture of him was in the internet..._

_Do you know who spread it?_  
_...I think I have an idea who...but I'm not sure..._  
_-Japan_

Okay Japan, I believe you.

*sighs* Italy's just something nobody will ever figure out...

It was? I have to see it.

I think Hungary may have spread it, she's always looking for a way to humiliate bruder.

_Review 9, From-**crazy YinYang writer7:**_

_Hello there Germany.  
I'm bbbaaaaaccckkk!  
I know having siblings are annoyin and stuff. I've got at least 8 siblings.  
three are older then me 1 to 2 years apart, i am part of a set fraternal  
triplets sister and brother (making me oldest out of them by a day), and the  
rest are younger then me. yea, big family. *mutters a few curses in frech and  
spanish*  
I was wondering if you have amnesia. Because so far from what I read from your  
blog. It certainly sounds like you have amnesia. Amd since you don't remember  
much of your childhood.  
but i would like to say sorry and dot koll me in advance to my own curiousiy.  
I am only noisy to people who I like and want to be friends with. I want you  
to read these frrom Fanfiction: Damn Italian Curls by , Excuses, Excuses by  
Standoutline, and lastly, The Red Thread of Fate by Hero of Little Iggys.  
I want to know about your reaction to these are.  
*shifty eyes looks around the area*  
I know The Holy Roman Empire is. *smirks* That is that you really want to know  
who it is. He still alive. He's not died. He has amnesia though, and I have  
seen him around sometimes whenever I would travel to the areas where the world  
meetings are held.  
If you don't believe me when i say that you have amnesia, then let me ask yu  
to thik about this:  
1) Do you have an impaired ability to recall certain past events and  
previously familiar information?  
2) Do you have certain dreams that felt so real that it could of been a memory of the past?  
3) Do you get confusion or disorientation when tryin to recall any futher memories?  
4) Do you know if you hae any injuries to the head from the wars you have been involve in?  
On to another set of questions I have for you.  
5) How did someone so adorable grow up to be so strict?  
6) My two older and two little sisters wanted me to ask this, so dont kill me for this. These are thier words, not mines. Do you throw German Sparkle Parties with the other German like countries?  
7) How often do you go save Italy exactly?  
8) If you were stuck in a room by a sucial genius, and in order to et out of there to have your life. The thing is, you have pick Wurst or Beer? Pick one to give up, and one to keep on having in your life. which would you choose?  
9) Are you SURE you've never in love and been in bed with Italy before? (smirks)  
10) Do you know any other languages other then german and english?  
-If you do, then whatare the other languages?  
Thats all for now._

Hallo again.

8 siblings? That must not be fun...

Yes, I have amnesia, so I can't remember much from my childhood. **(( I read that SOMEWHERE, not sure where, but i know they said something about Germany having amnesia =3=))**

Eh, I wouldn't kill you. Don't worry, I'm not Russia.

Um, okay, I'll read them...

...

...I...I don't know what to say... But those are full of lies! LIES! I don't remember any of that ever happening! It's not true! *sighs* Well that really ruined my mood...

For your first four questions, ja, I have been having these strange memories I guess. I don't have an "impaired ability" I suppose. I don't try to remember any further memories, I have no time for that. Any head injuries...? Well, I can't recall any. If I had gotten a head injury in a war, I don't think I'd remember it...

*blushes* I...I wasn't adorable when I was little... But I suppose it was because I didn't want to get beat up all the time like my bruder, so I followed the rules.

German Sparkle Parties...? I... That's none of your business...

I save Italy about 21 times a week...

I have to give up wurst or beer? That's cruel! I can't live without either. I suppose how ever, I can replace wurst with potatoes... I'd give up wurst and keep having beer, I suppose.

*blushes* I'M SURE I'VE NEVER LOVED ITALY OR BEEN IN BED WITH HIM BEFORE!

Ja, I also know Italian and a little bit of Spanish.

_Review 10, From-**hetaliaforever123:**_

_Hallo, Bruder,_

_***, you got drunk. You really need to lay off the beer. It's not good for_  
_both you and bruder Prussia. 8sigh* Am I the only one in this family that_  
_doesn't drink? I guess so..._  
_Oh, sorry! I didn't say who I am! it's me, Berlin! I decided to check out this_  
_blog and... It's going well so far. Rome wanted to make a blog, but I had to_  
_stop him from doing so. The Internet is not a very good place, especially for_  
_fangirls..._  
_I don't support GerIta whatsoever! It's freaky! Although, I think Budapest_  
_did..._  
_Oh yeah, I have just one question for you:_  
_WHY THE HECK HAVEN'T YOU COME OVER TO MY PLACE IN A WHILE?_  
_Sorry for that. I just miss having you around... It's fun. :)_  
_Miss you, and auf wiedersehn!_

_-Berlin/Meike Beilschmidt_

_P.S. I sent some homemade wurst I made last night. It might not be so good,_  
_since I can't really cook, but it's something... I hope. :)_

Hallo, Berlin.

Nein, I am not going to lay off the beer. It's in my German blood, and it's _supposed _to be in yours too.

Danke, I suppose it is going good so far. Good job on stopping Rome. No one knows what he could have done on the internet...

It's not a surprise Budapest supports GerIta...

I'm sorry, I've been with over at Stuttgart's place because I haven't been to her place in a while. Don't worry, I'll come over soon.

I miss you too, Berlin. And I received the wurst. Don't worry, it was fantastic.

_Review 11, From-Aka-Lice:_

_Hey there Germany, I'm Hungary. I found your blog.. Well, I guess you're  
writing your diary on blog. And please admit it, dude.._

_You say my GerIta fanfiction is a 'WTF' ? Wrong. I don't know why I keep_  
_writing & reading you & Italy together.. :3_

_Germany, do you know about the 'Germancest'? *Give a fanfic to Germany about_  
_Germancest*_

_There you go, it's you and your self-proclaim awesome bruder._

_Oh yeah, tell Prussia to not disturb Austria and he is a dummkopf. If he_  
_insist too disturb him, I'll pan-fry his face._

_He's been pestering him by tugging his Ahoge... -_- but I found it kinda cute._  
_Both of them.._

_Well, that's it. I'll be commenting for your next blog. See you later! And_  
_don't forget to read more GerIta or Germancest fanfics!_

Hallo, Miss Hungary. *sighs* I'm only doing this because I lost it...

Ja, it was a WTF. I'm sorry, but...I wasn't sure what I had read... *blushes* Please stop pairing me and Italy together...

Germancest? Um...no...I suppose I'll read it...

...

What did I just read?! I do NOT like bruder like that! Th-That's really weird, he's my big bruder!

Don't worry, I'll tell bruder. He's such a dummkopf, I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet.

_Review 12, From-**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu:**_

_Sir Deuschtland, Guten tag. This is Yuna._

_Hhh. I just recover from sick and got change to comment your blog now._

_Heh? Holy Roman Empire?_

_..._

_That boy who live with Austria when he still teenager. And Chibitalia uhm..._  
_childhood love._

_(Yuma: -spat out his tea-)_

_Yeuch! Yuma, you suck!_

_Oh oh! He has similiar appearance with you, sir. I swear. I don't lie._

_Ok. that's all. see you later. Auf wiedersehn._

Guten tag, Yuna.

I'm glad you got better, being sick isn't good.

Ja, I've heard HRE and Italy had something going on...

A similar appearance with me...So I've heard...

_Review 13, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_Me:...  
Mytilini:*glares* why are you speaking to german bastard?  
Greece:*glaring at germany*_

*sighs* I suppose everyone is upset with me for some reason?

_Review 14, From-**GlitterPinkKitty:**_

_Comostas! This Is Portugal.  
You may not remember me, but I remember you. You're that big blonde guy who is  
always shouting and bossing people around during the world meetings. Let me  
tell you I have plenty of things to talk to you about, Alemanha._

_First: Could you stop making Romano angry. You might not have to deal with him_  
_too often when he's angry, but I do._  
_Everyday I have to listen to him going on and on about how much he hates "the_  
_stupid Macho Potato Bastard". It's always "Macho bastard" this and "Pervert_  
_Potato" that._  
_He always tries to get me to give him some good death threats to tell you, and_  
_also how to get his precious Irmão away from you and your pornographic_  
_magazines._  
_He talks about you more than he talks about anyone else even more than he_  
_talks about his Irmao or Spain. He even talks about you in his sleep, and he_  
_always wakes up red-faced. (I guess it's because he's so angry, but I don't_  
_know, I tried asking him but he just looked away and told me to mind my own_  
_business) If I didn't know any better I'd say he has a thing for you._  
_Second: Could you stop giving my Irmão Spain anymore ideas. I hate that puta_  
_and I don't __want him asking me whether or not I know a book called "the Atmosphere". I_  
_swear , he is such an idiota._  
_Third: You should relax more, especially during world meetings. Maybe then_  
_everyone will stop thinking that you're so tall because of that stick that stick that's shoved up your ass. You should come over to Portugal. I mean, the weather is nice, not to hot not to cold, the beaches are great, and the cuisine is excellent. Also, no matter what that América stupido says we do not eat just fish._  
_Fourth: I heard you like wurst, that's sausage right? Well if that's the case then I hope you like what I'm sending to you. It's a Portuguese food called Alheira. Google it if you don't know what it is!_  
_Fifth: Holy Roman Empire...hm I've never met him before. ( hey! stop pushing, damn it you'll get your turn! Fine fine! Just Shut up already!)_  
_Sorry that was the Author she wants to speak to you. Portugal out! Adeus!_

_Glitterpinkkitty here!_  
_I don't usually talk but I wanna tell you about HRE! Okay so it is rumoured that HRE is actually you when you were a kid. But when the HRE started dissolving, Prussia took him in so that he wouldn't die. Therefore HRE is you. Now I've heard of many explanations about your memory loss these are the two most plausible._  
_One: the pain of war, heart ache and of disappearing were to much for a kid (by nation standards) to handle so you subconsciously decided to forget you past. It's called selective memory loss._  
_or Two: Prussia found some way to erase your memory so you would not have to be haunted by your memories._  
_Ok that's it for me cya!_  
_P.S. Authoress you are awesome, that's all Ihave to say! :3_

Hallo, Portugal. Eh, I don't exactly boss people around...

I don't make Romano angry, he just kinda yells at me for no reason... W-Well, I don't mean to upset hom either. And I don't show Italy porn!

I don't want to think about if Romano has a thing for me. It's kinda... weird.

I'm not giving Spain any ideas, I'm just humoring him. Yes, he is a dummkopf, but do you really think trying to tell him "The Atmosphere" isn't a book would be easy?

I can't relax because no one knows how to run a meeting properly! I must certainly do NOT have a stick up my arse! I suppose I'll consider vactioning to Portugal, but it depends how much it costs.

Ja, I like wurst. I got your package yesterday. They tasted quite well, very close to the real thing.

I've heard people think I'm HRE. Apparently the fandom is split down the middle on if they think I'm him or not. I don't even know myself...

I suppose those reasons make sense though...

_Review 15, From-**mkriszti94:**_

_Wie geht's? :)  
You guessed it totally wrong! Try one more time and I'll tell you the answer  
(though you may not be happy to read it D)  
As for Holy Rome, those who say they know who he is, don't believe them,  
they're lying! (Yeah, that's a warning!) The one and only person who knows is  
Himaruya ;)  
But on to the questions 'cause it's so much fun!  
1. What happened when England last time used his black magic on you? :D Have  
the two of you ever gone drinking together by the way? *natürlich Bier*  
2. Have you ever danced to the song: haben Sie gehört das deutsche Band? (I  
wonder if you've seen the movie it's from.)  
I'll stop bothering you now!  
Tschüss!_

_(to the author: haha, sorry for spamming the reiew section with silly_  
_questions! Btw your Germany is just awesome, you write him very well! *gives_  
_you cookies*)_

*sighs* Okay, I'll take one more shot. Eh, are you... Hungarian?

Eh, danke for the warning. I'll keep that in mind, but I suppose you're right.

The last time England used his black magic on me he used up all his energy and I kicked his ass in World War II. However, he made me convince my stupid boos to retreat from his country and focus on something else... Nein, I haven't gone drinking with him, and I don't really want to.

Nein... I've never heard of that before...

**(( Don't worry, I don't think you're spamming! :D Pssh, stop it you! xD *noms on cookie* ))**

_Review 16, From-**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**_

_Kesesesee, really bruder you thought I wouldn't? Kesesesee that's very stupid  
of you! Fine we can talk later but I'm awesome and you know that oh well if  
you want to know who the hell the HRE is either ask HUNGARY or Austria, but it  
was young italy's crush when he was younger if u need more infor bruder ask  
hungary she knows almost everything.._

_Oh hej! Sure PRUSSIA YOU AREN'T FREAKING AWESOME,_

_(hey, its the me, anyway I anted to say how awesome is it that you act so much_  
_more mature and you can handle things much better than Prussia, Anyway i_  
_think. Are equal as awesome as Prussia so I hope that makes u feel awesome and_  
_**, anyway have a great day danke for making a blog I love your character, and_  
_you personality and I guess you... Anyway the blog is a great way to connect_  
_to others so bye)_

Sh-Shut up bruder! I didn't think you'd spare time away from your blog to look at everyone else's!

*sighs* As I figured, you wouldn't give me much info on HRE. I suppose I'll ask Hungary or Austria later on. But while I'm gone, don't you DARE touch the last of my beer or wurst!

Danke, Denmark.

W-Well, ja, I have to act more mature than Prussia. Someone has to at least act like the big bruder. O-Oh, y-you love me? W-Well... Th-This is very sudden...

_Review 17, From-**Hex the Ninja:**_

_Hi. Morgan here. Sorry we keep switching who's writing; it all depends who's  
not busy._

_Well, it has it's ups and downs. Some days it's so great you never want to_  
_leave, other days you just want to run away. I truthfully feel lucky to be_  
_here. But as for you guys, there is no way you could even become OCs. There's_  
_a fine line as to who can become an OC that we're still trying to figure out._

_*growls* I don't need sympathy. It's my fault they're gone, and so it's my_  
_burden. Simple as that. *leaves*_

_Trinity: S-Sorry, M-Morgan gets like that sometimes. She's a bit... defensive_  
_when it comes to her past._

_Sydney: Yeah. Whenever we ask about it, she just gets all upset and leaves!_  
_It's really weird._

_Trinity: So... Anyways... Don't worry about your mind being safe. I don't_  
_think she'd try to figure anything out unless she is really bored._

_Sydney: And about the hacking... well, where there's a Dylan there's a way._

_Cynthia: YESSSSS! I CAN CHECK 'seeing Germany become a bro' OFF MY BUCKET_  
_LIST!_

_Sydney: You have a bucket list?_

_Cynthia: You don't? Anyways... Germany, brofist?_

Hallo Morgan. It's okay, I don't mind. It's nice meeting all of you.

I suppose it's impossible for a nation to become an OC. We have to live forever...

I... I'm sorry...?

I can tell that she was a bit defensive...

...I hope Dylan doesn't hack my blog... That's illegal.

*sighs* ...Fine... *brofists Cynthia*

_Review 18, From-**BlakKillerKat:**_

_HEY! it's me again so you relaxed, that is very good. Just to tell you, the  
holy roman emipre was this little boy who thought italy was a girl as a  
litttle boy (well, he had a highpicthed voice back then and pretty much every  
thought he was a girl so they made crossdress) and fell in love with him. SO,  
when he left italy was very sad then time passed and the HRE fell and you were  
founded and we all think it was you cuz you look WAY too much like him. And  
that is half of the reason GerIta or whatever is out there. I also want to put  
it out there that don't like support gay people and stuff. ANYWAYZ, *glompz*  
SEE YA! :3_

Hallo again. Ja, I relaxed.

Eh, danke for the information. So, if Italy and HRE loved each other... would that make Italy...homosexual or bisexual...?

_Review 19, From-Vampchick2010_

_Hi big bruder. You are right. you are a better big brother than prussia._

_I don't see why you are not everyone's favorite. You are just like a big teddy_  
_bear. *hugs* that blush is so cute._

_By the way, i am a ninja. you would hate my room. it is clutter galore. hehe_  
_That is how i got a hold of it. that had to be a scarring experience. i am_  
_glad no one needed to give it to me. :)_

_I am more of a germany fangirl than any other character. though romano is_  
_second on my list and prussia is around 7 or 8 on my list. does that make you_  
_smile?_

_Danke, big bruder. I try hard to learn lanuages. i hate french, even if i am_  
_part french. meh. how is italy? I know he is your best friend._

_I do have a bit of advice. don't be distant with your friends. you never know_  
_when you may need someone to lean on for support._

_Auf Wiedersehn, bruder._

I-I'm not a big teddy bear... *blushes*

If I am going to be your bruder, then I suppose I'll somehow have to help you clean your room. Organization is key.

I-I'm your favorite character? *blushes* Oh, w-well, ja, I suppose so. *smiles*

The more languages the better, though. Eh, Italy is fine. More annoying than ever though...

Danke for the advice. I'll be sure to keep it in mind.

_Review 20, From-**Tammy251:**_

_Hi Germany!  
For the people how are German and Italian then what about you and fem!Italy?  
I'm British and Hungarian but born in Canada, but I can't even begin to  
imagine them together because they're both so stubborn. Anyway, Holy Rome was  
the country that was once where you are now located, so in a way you are Holy  
Rome? Hmm, the mystery continues._

Hallo.

W-Well, I don't have much contact with the girl Italy. However, ja, fem!Italy is pretty...

England and Hungary would be an odd couple. They're both too stubborn to be together...

This whole Holy Rome thing is quite confusing... I suppose I'll sort it out later...

Wow, well, danke everyone for your support. I appreciate a lot. This HRE thing is a bit confusing, I'll sort it out later. Well everyone, Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_


	11. I don't hump potatoes

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Heeeey :D Since school started I've been very busy, and yesterday I had 2 days worth of homework. I apologize for the delay.**

**Ehh, are people really trying to take down blogs? Can someone explain this more to me, I don't want Germany's Blog to be taken down! Dx**

**Eh, I feel as if though Germany went a bit off character. I'm sorry! D: Oh, and, random surprise visit from Stuttgart here in one of the replies xD**

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_9/10/12_

Hallo everyone.

Has anybody ever seen the movie _Paying It Forward_? It's very inspirational. But the ending was a bit messed up because ***SPOILER ALERT*** the kid gets stabbed and dies at the end for trying to do the right thing. Bruder cried...

Speaking of movies, I figured I'd ask you guys: what's your favorite movie? I have a feeling some of you might say _Hetalia: Paint it White..._

I haven't done much lately, actually. I have had little work, so with all that free time I watched _Legally Blonde_ the musical a couple of times... Do we Europeans actually seem gay to everyone...?

I should probably stop talking... I've talked too much already (talked too much by my standards, that is). I suppose you'd like me to answer questions now...

_Review 1, From-**Rizu Roraito:**_

_Deny it all you want to, you jerk! You probably do hit on my fratello!_

_What did Veneziano **ing 'find'?_

_Because I can be upset whenever I want to._

_*Saw America's comment* Oi, that hamburger bastard is still at it with that_  
_**ing disgusting idea of his! WHAT THE CRAPOLA?_

_For this f-**ing once, I-I agree about making those two **ing pairings with_  
_that hamburger bastard popular._

_Maybe he'll give up that way, dammit._

_Huh, or maybe they are popular already..._

_D-Doesn't mean anything, okay, you jerk!_

_-Italy Romano_

Romano, why do you care if I even hit on your bruder?

Italy found some... ah... _things_ under your mattress... I suppose I should be straight forward... Italy found porn in your room. I don't think he'd lie about something like that.

*sighs* America's stupid pairings are seriously getting under my skin...

J-Ja, I suppose we could collaborate on that... It means _nothing_ though!

_Review 2, From-**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**_

_DAMN IT. YOU **ING POTATO BASTARD. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO READ, DAMN IT. GOD.  
WHY DO SO MUCH PEOPLE LIKE YOU? DAMN IT.  
Pfft. Doing Italy is super easy. But...damn it! YOU HAVE 100 OR SOMETHING  
COMMENTS, WITH 10 BLOG POSTS. YOU JUST HAVE TO OVERACHIEVE, DON'T YOU...URGH.  
Oh! And I"m starting a totally awesome club with S. Italy. That's right.  
Jealous?  
Not like I care about that or anything...  
Yes, you are pretty close. For a potato bastard, after all. China or  
Japan...pick your pick. At least you didn't call me Korean. -_- That's what I  
get called the most. Damn it, it's so annoying.  
Well..that's all.  
Ciao._

I-I'm sorry? I apologize if people like me...?

I-I didn't mean to overachieve... It's not my fault if people are excited about my blog...

Nein, I'm not jealous. I've seen plenty of clubs dedicated to me. Do you want me to be jealous?

Well, my final guess is going to be Chinese...

_Review 3, From-**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**_

_Ja, Well, what do you expect burder I wasn't there all the time when HRE was  
there Ja, I won't...*coughMaybecough* no problem Germany,_

_Ahh it's okay if you think it's WIERD -_-". I can get Weird sometime haha, Ja,_  
_I guess someone does haha, very true again sorry if I was super creepy...Oh!_  
_Yeah do you like scooters I love them! Tell me if you know about them okay?_  
_Danke, have a great day!_

East, if I come home and find that my beer is gone, I'm going to kick you out. I will. You are a micronation now, so you should have your own house.

Nein, its okay, I don't think you're weird or creepy. Ja, I suppose I like scooters. I don't use them much though, I prefer walking.

_Review 4, From-**Vampchick2010:**_

_Hallo, bruder. It is okay. I am okay with how my room is. And there is no  
denying it. You have a sweet side that you don't show often. I love how you  
always blush easily. So kawaii._

_Of course you are my favorite. You are too misunderstood. :(_

_*listens to Einsamkeit* How sad *cries* Why is your character song so sad? I_  
_need a hug now._

_Your welcome. I find that out the hard way._

_Hey bruder, how do you handle annoying siblings? I have a little sister who_  
_drives me nuts._

Well, you can't stay unorganized for your whole life. At least try to organize or clean.*tries not to blush* I-I do not have a sweet side or blush easily! I am a German soldier, so I have to be tough!

Ja, I suppose sometimes I'm misunderstood...

U-Um, d-don't cry! S-Stop it! I-I swear I didn't write that song, I swear! *sighs* ... *quickly hugs*

Sibling are hard to handle, just be lucky you're the older one. Usually I just ignore bruder or threaten him, usually it'll shut him up. But if he pisses me off too much I knock him unconscious.

_Review 5, From-**Qualeshia Marshall:**_

_Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie zu allzu schwer, es scheint Sie wirklich wie sie  
Deutschland nicht {an den Schriftsteller so sehr leid, wieder} habe ich einige  
Fragen für Sie. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese  
(Sorry, I didn't mean for them to be all that hard, it seems you really like  
them Germany {to the writer, so very sorry, again} I have some more questions  
for you. I hope you like these)._

_1) Hammer is to nail as chainsaw is to...(fill in blank)_

_2) Paper is to pen as book is to...(fill in blank)_

_3) Pepperoni is to pizza as fries is to...(fill in blank)_

_4) Money is to wallet as checks is to...(fill in blank)_

_5) Italy is to pasta as beer is to...(fill in blank)_

_6) America is to hamburgers as snails is to...(fill in blank)_

_7) Ghost is to paranormal as angels is to...(fill in blank)_

_Ta da! Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen, Deutschland, ich werde Sie wieder sehen._  
_Dank einer Sträuße und achten Sie darauf, ihr zwei(Ta da! I hope you like_  
_them, Germany, I shall see you again. Thanks a bunches and take care, you_  
_two)!_

Ja, I did like them..

Er, are these those things called analogies? Alright then... **(( *head-desking so hard right now* ))**

1) Um, chainsaw is to wood...?

2) Book is to print...

3) Fries is to...cheese? (You know, cheese fries, perhaps?)

4) Checks is to bank...

5) Beer is to Germany.

6) Snails is to France.

7) Angels is to religion...?

Eh, those were difficult... **(( I agree Germany, I agree D: ))**

_Review 6, From-**TheBlackPaperMoon**_

_YEAHIBELIEVEWHATIWANTCAUSEIT STRUEBITCH! NoforgetthatAmerica'sthebitch._

_I TALK SO FAST I DON'T NEED SPACES! *Throws logic out the window*_

_DON'T DISS ENGLAND! HE'S JUST MISTUNDERSTOOD! *Cries* WHY YOU PEOPLE DO_  
_THIIIIS!_

_Yupp, I love me mommy. But she can be annoying sometimes...*Head desk* So._  
_Long. Without. PASTAAA! TToTT Why me mommy do this to me?_

_O_O *Slowly puts phone down and backs away* I put it down...You no gas_  
_me...O_O_

_Nope, you don't like Italy..._

_PWFFFFFFFFFFFT- I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE MYSELF! HAHA! You totally love him._

_MUST RE LEARN ENGLIIIIIISHHH *Gets book and sits in reading corner*_

_Ahh...I see...O_e..._

_*Sits in aura of sadness* I'm sad..._

_YAY. I GOT YOU ALL FLUSTERY! /INMYEYESTHATMEANSYOULOVEITAL Y./ You_  
_know.../THATMEANSYOU'VESLEPTWITHHIMO_O/ I kind of wish he didn't tell_  
_you...You probably wouldn't have figured it out until a long time afterward..._

_GUESS WHAT. I TOTALLY CLEANED MY ROOM! XDXDXD It's all un-messy now, YAY FOR_  
_CLEANLINESS. But I also bashed my foot into a wooden chair and it HURTSSSS_  
_TToTT That happens on a regular basis but it never hurt THIS much T_T_

WHATEVER, IT'S NOT TRUE! Ja, America's the bitch.

I am not dissing England, I'm just stating facts that are true about him.

Pasta isn't as good for you as you think. Sure, it's delicious, but too many carbohydrates are bad.

D-Don't laugh! And I do _not_ love Italy!

Er, don't be sad... *awkwardly pats shoulder*

DON'T BE PROUD THAT YOU MADE ME FLUSTERED. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. ITALY. AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM!

Eh, you should probably put ice on that foot...

_Review 7, From-**The Hero yo:**_

_Awwww, NOW YOU ARE A TSUNDERE!  
Please help me...The fangirls are changing me man...  
Nah, the hirls don't know what they are tslking about. I'm always seme and  
you're an uke.  
Pfft, RusAme and Usuk is ALREADY popular. I don't understand why though.._

I am most certainly not a tsundere. That's England.

I probably should help you, but I won't.

America, you're a uke. I'm a seme. I'm always a seme.

Of course you would know that those pairing are popular *facepalms*

_Review 8, From-**Aka-Lice:**_

_I haven't kill him.. Well... I'm going to pester him and if he died, I can't  
make Germancest fanfics.._

_Oh yeah, can you give this photo album of Prussia to him? He left it when he_  
_was in Mr. Austria's mansion. He is kinda cute, and say to him I also pick one_  
_of his photo. *snickered*_

_Why are you NOT enjoying your story about GerIta and Germancest? That is a_  
_good pairing! You being a tsundere and Ita-chan being nice and polite. Or the_  
_Dummkopf being so damn stupid and you always take care of him! Kyaa! *squeal*_

_Sorry for my 'fangirling'. Well, can you tell me why does your mochi has a_  
_cube-like shape? :3_

So... the only reason you restrain from killing bruder... is because if he died... you can't make Germancest fanfictions...?

*takes photo album* Er, ja, okay I will.

I'm not enjoying it because those pairing are completely abusrd! I do not love my brother romantically, and I don't like Italy in that way either! This is the second time today someone called me tsundere...

Nein, it's alright if you fangirl, I'm used to it... Er, to answer your question...

_**"Instead of being soft and round like a regular mochi, Mochi!Germany is hard(the hardest of all of them) and prismal (this can be a reference to Germany's physical and emotional sturdiness). Because of his shape, there's nowhere to grab onto him, so he's difficult to pick up and impossible to stretch, unlike the other mochi. Like his counterpart, he is intimidating, stern, and somewhat shy. He considers his only friend, Mochi!Italy, quite annoying, though he's surprised by his softness. However, in a blog post, Himaruya admitted that he would lose a fight with him just for the sake of allowing him to win, as it's impossible for him to win otherwise. He can only move in a straight line and at a uniform speed." .org**_

I hope that answered your question...

_Review 9, From-**Greece's kitty:**_

_(posting as lesvos)  
CUZ GERMANS ARE EVIL!EVIL LIKE THOSE STUPID TURKS AND ITALIANS!MR ROSIIA ISNT  
EVIL! HE HELPED US WIN THE WAR AGAINST YOU!  
Kitty: gerita. Italy should top.  
Crete:*watching lesvoses rant* why is she mad, she wasnt captured...  
Greece:*shrugs*_

Germans are not evil! Neither are the Turkish or Italians!

If GerIta were true, I'd top. No question about it. *glares* Why the holy hell does even keep saying I'm a uke...?

_Review 10, From-**Springirth Dale:**_

_*sigh of relief* Th-Thank you.  
Exactly...Airheaded persons are hard to figure out...  
You do have a point...they do have a...history of rivalry.  
What is up with everyone asking you about this certain empire? I apologise for  
asking, you do not have to answer if you do nor wish to._

No problem, Japan.

I hope someday a scientist can come out with an invention to help understand airheaded people. *sighs* That would make managing Italy much more easier...

Ah, to be honest I'm not sure. Everybody says I look like him a lot, so I probably am him. I'm pretty sure other people can disagree, seeing as how France supposedly killed him. *shrugs* I'm not sure what to think of this, though.

_Review 11, From-**Hex the Ninja:**_

_Well, that's good! I wouldn't want to annoy you too too much! :) Oh, by the  
way, it's Cynthia here._

_Aaaaanyways... So I just got Hex to stop headesking about school starting_  
_again, and she's all scared about starting high school. But now she's back to_  
_her old weird self again!_

_Hex: LET'S GO EAT SOME PEOPLE! WHOOO! :D_

_Uh, Germany, Authoress, Authoress, Germany. By the way, that was from the_  
_video 'How Twilight Should Have Ended'._

_Hex: HELL YEAH! So, yeah, Morgan gets bitchy when you talk to her about her_  
_past. I've gotten used of it. :) Anyways, I'd just like to say you're my_  
_NUMBER ONE FAVORITE NATION! :D I'd hug you, but I'm not a hug person._

_Hey, aren't you in school right now?_

_Hex: Yep! :) They changed the library! WE HAVE COUCHES NOW!_

_What?_

_Hex: COME! LET US EXPLORE THE MAGICALNESS THAT IS THE NEW LIBRARY! LET US PLAY_  
_HAPPY WHEELS, MINECRAFT AND THE POWDER GAME SO WE CAN BLOW THINGS UP!_

_Uh, bye Germany! *is tugged away by Hex*_

_Dylan: *looks up from DS* She did say Hex was... different._

_Hex: *pokes head in* I consider that a compliment! :D_

_-Cynthia N. Fortis_  
_-Hex the Ninja_  
_-Dylan F. Potestas._

_Hex: THE COUCHES ARE BOUNCY!_

_Dylan: You're gonna get kicked out!_

_Hex: I don't CAAAAAARE!_

Ah, hallo, Cynthia. It seems like everyone is complaining about their school starting. Be happy you kids get an education, because there are some kids that can't.

Er, glad to see Hex is back to... "normal"...

**(( I am so looking up that video now xD ))**

I-I'm your favorite? W-Well, danke... I'm a bit happy you're not a hug person. I get enough hugs everyday... *sighs*

I-I don't think messing around in a school library is the best choice...

I don't think making a comment on my blog during school hours is best either...

_Review 12, From-**hetaliaforever123:**_

_Hallo again, Bruder._

_Fine, okay, it's in your blood. Doesn't mean it should be in mine. Besides,_  
_you would not like a girl if she's drunk. * shakes head* Nein, weird things_  
_get down if they do... *shudders remembering something*_

_Well, if you know Rome really well, he might just go on ahead and start the_  
_blog... Who knows what that flirt will do..._

_Ja, I agree... but did you know that Paris and Tokyo support GerIta as well? I_  
_tried to tell those two not to, but it was too late... They keep writing some_  
_very strange stuff about GerIta... 0.o_

_*pumps fist* Finally! I get to see you again! It's been a while... Wait,_  
_Prussia isn't coming with you, is he? *rages* Last time he visited me, he_  
_caused me to crash my car! The jerk..._

_Oh, good. I worried I might poison you with my bad cooking skills... Tell_  
_Stuttgart I said 'hallo", please?_

_*thinks* Holy Rome? If I remember right from reading D.C.'s history book, it_  
_was a religious empire that took over parts of Europe... I don't actually_  
_remember..._

_Auf Widersehen, and see you soon!_  
_-Berlin/Meike Beilschmidt_

If it's in _my_ blood, it should be in_ yours_. You are my capital... If a woman were drunk that'd be a different story... Er... Are you okay, Berlin? *pats shoulder*

I won't be surprised if I see Rome's blog come up soon.

*sighs* Of course France's and Japan's cities support GerIta...I don't even want to know what they write, it's probably close to what Hungary writes... *shudders*

Ja, I am coming soon. I'm trying to arrange a flight for next week. I'm sorry, but Prussia's going to come. He has to. If he didn't, he'd cause more car crashes, and I don't want to be responsible for that.

Er, Stuttgart wanted to say "hallo" as well...

_Stuttgart: Hallo, Berlin! Why're you trying to get big bruder out of my house? Jealous, much? Anyway, when're YOU coming to visit me? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Well, I have to say bye here, big bruder's starting to push me off since I kind of dirtied his keyboard. Well, bye bruder, you'd better visit soon!_

He seriously dirtied my keyboard... That dummkopf...

Danke for the small bit of info, at least I know he was powerful enough to take over some of Europe.

_Review 13, From-**TarrelYoukai:**_

_I would be friends with Russia because I help him hide from Belarus, and we  
drink together, and he doesn't think I'm crazy :D  
You are quite welcome for the history lesson._

_... CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE! *boop*_  
_Oui, I am part of le BROAMRY!_  
_Mr. Chair is my favorite. BARRELS! *throws a plushie of England at some_  
_barrels* HE'S YOU'RE KING, SO TAKE HIM!_

_... soooooo, how is Prussia? and Italy?_  
_And in my mind, everyday is hunting season - *takes out all my hunting_  
_equipment* I think I'm going to hunt sticky friends today, or should I hunt_  
_Peirre's? hmmm, either one will mess with someones mind._  
_OH! Have you ever made Prussia eat a peep? If not, YOU SHOULD!_

Of course Russia doesn't think you're crazy...

My favorite from "Amnesia" is Stephano... I think it's obvious England is the head of the Barrels.

Prussia and Italy are as annoying as ever.

N-Nein! Please don't hurt any sticky friends! They didn't do anything to you!

Ja, I made Prussia eat a box full of Peeps one time when he drank all of my beer. After that he spent a whole 2 hours crying and apologizing to Gilbird.

_Review 14, From-**Beth500:**_

_So I'm back. Again. But its to early in the morning for being hyper so. I have  
a question. What's your favorite part about being a country?_

At least some people have limits on what time they should be hyper...

I suppose my favorite part and advantage is that we aren't as vulnerable as humans. We can't get sick as easily, so I think we're immune to diseases like cancer...

_Review 15, From-**envyfan1000:**_

_I love you Ludwig! -coughs- excuse me for that. Anyway, I know you know me.  
Sorry for the boy drama. You're a good listener. You're also my best friend on  
here ((same goes for you babe xD)) I hope you don't mind. I got a question for  
you what animes do you love? Oh by the way, I will give you some advice NEVER  
go on a website called ifunny. Some photos are well sick. Oh yeah, I saw a  
YouTube video where there is a father insulting her daughter and she ((my  
little hero xD)) flipped him off leaving him speechless. I laughed about a  
good 10 minutes. XD_

*blushes* Don't just randomly say that! Ja, of course I know you.

D-Don't mention how I helped you with boy troubles in front of everyone! Especially not on the Internet where everyone can see! I bet Romano or someone is going to use that against me..

D-Danke, I suppose you're my..._best friend_ on here as well. **(( ASDFGHJKL D'awww, gracias! :D xD ))**

Well, I suppose the two classic animes I love are _Pokemon _and _Dragon Ball Z_. I watched one a while back called_ Usagi Drop..._ I won't tell you what it's about because it's a bit unmanly...

It takes confidence to flip off your father.

_Review 16, From-**Stardust98:**_

_(( I haven't reviewed this in so long. I feel bad. D:))_

_Potato BASTARD,_

_** you all the way to hell. Feli can say nice things about me and Romano. On_  
_the other hand, there is NOTHING nice to say about YOU. And don't smirk. I get_  
_nausea just by looking at you._

_You are just as bad as your stupid counterpart._

_Cool story, bro. Why don't you tell it again. Go back to humping your **_  
_potatoes. Bastard._

_Damn you,_  
_Romana/Lovina Vargas_

_P.S: Stop trying to corrupt Feli with your dirty 'books'._

**(( Don't feel bad, sweets. I haven't reviewed yours either. I'm not sure if you updated it since I didn't get any update messages in my email D: ))**

If Italy can say nice things about you guys, how come he hasn't already?

Italy already said nice things about me, which is why your counterpart busted out of the roof of a house...

My counterpart isn't bad or stupid. I bet she's as tired as me trying to deal with you.

*sighs* I'll never understand why you're so angry...

I suppose I have to end it here. Sorry for a bit of an upsetting closing, that what happens when Romano/Romano comments last...

Well, until next time, Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_


	12. I apologize

**Hetalia disclaimer here, a little Doitsu there, all the feels here, and bam! I don't own Hetalia :D**

**Er... I'm sorry guys. I've been super busy! D: And I'm changing the layout a bit because a bunch of meanie-pants are going around threatenting to take down blogs =3=**

* * *

Germany sighed and looked at the huge pile of work next to him. There was a huge pile of papers stacked. He looked behind him and saw an unconcious Prussia and bottles and cans of beer everywhere. Oktoberfest had ended 2 days ago, and he slept in yesterday. His head was still pounding.

There was something nagging him in the back of his head for a while. He knew what it was, he just ignored it. He decided to handle the problem then, and walked upstairs to his bedroom with his personal computer.

Logging into his little 'blog', he quickly typed up a small message, hoping no rabid fangirls would come after him.

* * *

_**Hallo. Welcome to Deutschland's Blog.**_

_10/10/12_

...Hallo... Please don't kill me. I apologize for being unable to update this in a real long time. Er, work has caught up with me... I celebrated Oktoberfest... Verdammit, I always tell myself to stop celebrating that! My head is pounding right now...

I promise I will answer questions next time and I will NOT update in a month like I just did. It will be most likely not past 3 weeks, but I'll try, I promise. And I never break a promise :)

Auf Wiedersehn.

-_Deutschland_

* * *

Hoping everyone would be content with that, he shut down his computer and took a siesta, unlike his character but hey, when you drank for a real long time and were able to hold you alcohol, you deserve a 3'o clock siesta.


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, how's it going? ^-^**

**Now, I understand all of you were expecting a new chapter, and I apologize that you're listening to me and not Germany. **

**As most of you most likely heard, Hurricane Sandy was a complete devastation. It was a superstorm and I heard apparently it made history. I learned in science class today that what made it worse was that there was a full moon out that night D:**

**Anyways, for people in the U.S, you may have heard New Jersey got completely SCREWED. Seaside Heights, Atlantic City, Wildwood... all the beaches were ruined. I heard that the ferris wheel in one of the beaches is floating in the ocean somewhere. And you know what? It's just my luck I happen to live in New Jersey. The power was out for a week and it was FREEZING. No wifi either, but no school for the whole week C:**

**I hope you guys understand, if you have any questions or just need to talk about anything, just PM me. I don't bite ^^**


	14. Y'all Hate Me

**Hai gais. I'm willing to bet you all hate me right now ;U;**

**I deserve your hate. Go ahead. Tie me to a stake and set me on fire or just stone me. I deserve it.**

**I have to put Germany's Blog on hiatus. I'M SORRY, LO SIENTO.**

**I have a lot of things going on right now, between applications and essays and studying and training, serious shit is going down and Life just gave me a cold hard bitch slap ;A;**

**If I'm currently in an RP in PM with you, I know you guys especially hate me. I hope you're reading this right now because I just explained why I haven't replied in a month or two. Soooooooooooooo, sorry guys. ;n;**

**I'll see y'all around, wish me luck on my applications...**

**~BlueXBeanie**


End file.
